Unexpected parenthood
by SexySiri
Summary: When Sirius Black finds himself pregnant he isn't sure who the Father is, with five people in the running will he last the months until the baby is born with them all arguing? Especially since two of them are dating... Full summary and warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:_ When Sirius Black finds himself pregnant he isn't sure who the Father is, with five people in the running will he last the months until the baby is born with them all arguing? Especially since two of them are dating.... (Not the best summary but....)  
**

**_Warnings:_ Male pregnancy (obviously), Slash, swearing, sex, mentions of underage sex, mentions of abortion, mentions of underage drinking, mild drugs references, **

**_Pairings:_ JP/RL, SB/OMC, SB/OMC, SB/LM, SB/RL, SB/JP, possible SB/JP/RL later on, PP/AM, MP/AW,  
**

**I have no idea why I've started yet another story when I have so many going but this popped into my head and wouldn't go away....  
**

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_If the potion glows blue then you are pregnant._**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_**

Sirius Black groaned before throwing up again, the smell of vomit hitting his senses. The door to the bathroom opened and James Potter walked in, he took one look at his friend and at the sick in the porcelain toilet bowl and grabbed a flannel off the sink, soaking it in cool water. Then he wrung the flannel out and crossed to Sirius, holding the cloth to his friend's head and spelling the vomit away. "Rough night last night?" He asked with an amused voice, stroking Sirius' hair.

Sirius shook his head, "Didn't drink." He muttered before throwing up some more.

James frowned, spelling that sick away too and casting a scent banishment charm, "Maybe you've got a bug." He suggested.

"Probably." Sirius mumbled.

Remus walked into the bathroom then, holding a glass of water, "You should go to the hospital wing." He told Sirius, handing over the glass. Sirius took a small sip as James removed the cloth off his head and threw it back in the sink.

"Yea… Might see if it passes first." Sirius muttered, "What time is it?"

"Half seven." James replied, still stroking Sirius' hair. "If you're not feeling any better by first lesson then go to the hospital wing okay?"

"I think it's passing."

"Yeah?" Remus asked.

"I don't feel like chucking up any more." Sirius said.

Remus gave a small smile, "That's good." He and James helped Sirius stand up and head back into their dorm room. Sirius went to lie down on his bed and Remus and James went to get changed.

Sirius glanced across the dorm room at their other friend Peter who was lying face down on his bed snoring loudly. "Here." James said, walking over to Sirius' bed, now fully dressed, "Ginger biscuits, Moony had them in his trunk, apparently they help with nausea." He said, handing over the packet.

"Thanks." Sirius smiled, taking the packet off his friend. Remus walked over and slid his hand into James', curling his fingers around the other boys hand. "Will you be okay if we go and do some studying?"

"Studying on James' bed?" Sirius smirked making them blush, "I'll be fine." He smiled.

James leant over and pressed a soft kiss to Sirius' forehead. "Get some rest, we'll wake you at half eight."

"Thanks." Sirius mumbled. "Are you going to put a silencing charm up?"

Remus flushed red and James rolled his eyes at Sirius, "Yea, I'll put the two way mirror face down on the floor though so if you need anything just use that." Sirius nodded and watche dthe two walk away, he sighed to himself, wishing he had that kind of relationship. A few months ago he'd been dating aguy called Bryce but that had ended badly, with Bryce screwing around behind Sirius' back. Siriu knew he had reacted badly to that break up, which was probably what had got him into this situation now if he was right about what was making him ill. Slowly he pulled himself out of the bed and grabbed a small paper bag from under it before heading into the bathroom. Sirius closed and locked the bathroom door before pulling a small vial of potion out of the bag, he also pulled out the piece of parchment that went with them, _add one drop of blood. _Takign a deep breathe Sirius cast a shallow cutting charm on the tip of his finger, uncorked the vial and let a small drop of blood fall into it. He held his brethe as he watched the blood mix with the potion and the potion begin to glow blue. Sirius glanced at the parchment _If the potion glows blue then you are pregnant._ **"SHIT."**

**

* * *

_So what do you think?_  
**

**

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary:_ When Sirius Black finds himself pregnant he isn't sure who the Father is, with five people in the running will he last the months until the baby is born with them all arguing? Especially since two of them are dating.... (Not the best summary but....)  
**

**_Warnings:_ Male pregnancy (obviously), Slash, swearing, sex, mentions of underage sex, mentions of abortion, mentions of underage drinking, mild drugs references, **

**_Pairings:_ JP/RL, SB/OMC, SB/OMC, SB/LM, SB/RL, SB/JP, possible SB/JP/RL later on, PP/AM, MP/AW,  
**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Previously: _Sirius closed and locked the bathroom door before pulling a small vial of potion out of the bag, he also pulled out the piece of parchment that went with them, add one drop of blood. Taking a deep breathe Siirus cast a shallow cutting charm on the tip of his finger, uncorked the vial and let a small drop of blood fall into it. He held his brethe as he watched the blood mix with the potion and the potion begin to glow blue. Sirius glanced at the parchment __If the potion glows blue then you are pregnant. _**_**"SHIT."**_

**

* * *

**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Three months gone.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sirius sat on his bed, staring across the dorm, he could see the curtains around Remus' bed moving slightly and wrinkled his nose.

If he was being sick then he was probably two, maybe three, months along. Sirius tried scanning his mind and winced as he realised that there were at least four possible fathers, there was Bryce, obviously, and that guy from Hufflepuff… what was he called again? Umm… Snowdon, something Snowdon. "Hey." Sirius' head shot up when he heard James' voice, he hadn't noticed the teenager walk over,

"Is it half eight already?" He asked.

"Nah, ten past mate. Rem's gone back to sleep for a bit." James said, he didn't miss the slight curl of Sirius' lips. "Are you okay? I mean are you okay with me and Remus being… you know… together?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sirius asked, keeping his voice even.

James winced and sat down on Sirius' bed, pulling the curtains around them and casting a silencing charm, "Well cause… Cause you and me… you know?"

"Had sex?" Sirius asked.

"Yea." James muttered, flushing red.

"Does it embarrass you that much? The fact that we slept together? That you fucked me?" Sirius snapped.

"NO!" James yelled, "I just… I'm not proud of what I was like then, before me and Rem got together, I was a whore but I'm not like that now… I love Rem… But if you're uncomfortable with us being together…"

"I'm not."

"Then why have you been acting so odd these past few days?!"

Sirius sighed, "It's just this stomach bug, it's playing havoc with my emotions… Sorry."

"You sure?" James asked, Sirius nodded "You would tell me if there was something up wouldn't you?"

"Of course." Sirius lied.

James frowned but gave a small nod, "Good." He said quietly, "You should really go and see Madame Pomfrey or something." He added, "Maybe she can give you something to settle your stomach."

Sirius nodded, "Yea, I might go now. If I'm not back by transfiguration can you let McGonagall know where I am?" He asked, climbing off the bed.

James nodded and hugged his friend, pressing his soft lips to Sirius' cheek, "I hope she can sort it out for you." He said quietly.

Sirius gave him a small smile and quickly left the room, heading down the stairs and through the common room. He sighed as he thought about what would happen to Remus and James' relationship if they found out about the baby, it would no doubt wreck it completely. Sirius barely noticed how far he had walked until he almost crashed into the door to the hospital wing. Slowly he pushed it open and walked in, going straight to Madame Pomfrey's office. "Sirius, what can I do for you?" The mediwitch asked.

"I… I think I might be pregnant." Sirius blurted out, his face crimson, "I did a test this morning and it was positive but it was just one I got in the chemist so I figured I should come and see you… Just so I could be sure…"

"Okay, what made you think you were pregnant in the first place?" Madame Pomfrey asked, moving out of her desk chair and crossing to a cupboard that was against the right wall of the office. "I've been being sick for the past few days… and I just don't feel right you know? I've gone off coffee, it makes me want to throw up, and my stomach's a lot warmer to touch." Sirius said.

Madame Pomfrey nodded, "Right, we'll do three tests just to be certain, one of them requires a drop of your blood but the other two require urine so if you could just go and fill this pot for me?" She handed over a small plastic pot with a lid on it and Sirius flushed slightly before taking the pot and leaving, heading to the loo. He was back within a few moments and put the pot down on the desk. Madame Pomfrey cast a spell to separate the urine into two separate pots, "Okay, the first one is a wizarding test and the second is a muggle one but each works just as well." She explained before tipping a potion into the first and dipping the tip of a plastic pipe into the second before placing the pipe on a piece of paper on the desk. "They each take five minutes so we'll do the blood one as we wait, I'm assuming this is the one you got from the chemist?" Sirius gave a small nod and held out his hand, Madame Pomfrey cast a quick cutting charm on his finger, let a drop of blood fall into the vial of potion in her hand and then cast a healing charm on Sirius' finger. "Have you thought about what you're going to do it they are positive?" The healer asked Sirisu.

"I dunno... I thought maybe... I dunno" He trailed off as he watched the blood mix with the potion and the potion glow blue, the potion mixing with his urine also began to glow blue and Sirius cast a glance at the muggle pregnancy test, there was a small blue cross in the box. "Positive right?" He asked Madame Pomfrey who nodded sadly. "Fuck." Sirius moaned as the mediwitch banished all of the tests away and cast a cleaning charm on her desk just in case any had dripped. Sirius stared straight ahead, his mind whirring, he was pulled out of his thoughts when a mug of warm, milky tea was pushed into his hands, "The milkiness should help with the nausea." Madame Pomfrey explained, leading Sirius over to the sofa at the side of her office, designed for if Students needed somewhere comfortable to chat about stuff that was bothering them. "How far gone am I?" Sirius asked, gulping back the tea.

"Judging by the symptoms you're showing I'd say about three months but I can do a proper scan which will give more information." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Can you do the scan now?" Sirius asked.

"Don't you want to call the other father?" Madame Pomfrey asked, Sirius shook his head, the medi-witch sigehd but nodded, "Go and lie on one fo the beds in the infirmary then, I'll be with you in a minute." Sirius left the office and headed for the first bed he came across, he pulled himself up onto it and placed his hand on his stomach as he lay back, How much would his life change? He wondered, Should he just get rid of the baby and pretend it had never happened? "This might be a little cold." Madame Pomfrey said, appearing around the curtain and closing it after her. She pulled Sirius' shirt up and tipped a vial of goo onto his stomach before speading it about and casting a spell with her wand, instantly a bubble appeared above Sirius' stomach with a tiny blob that Sirius assumed had to be the baby in it, "Yes, three months gone." Madame Pomfrey said as she cast more spells, "Can't tell the sex yet but give it another month or so." She added, Sirius was staring open mouthed at the baby, that was his child… his beautiful child…. And no matter who the father turned out to be he was keeping that baby!!

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~

**More up soon... Sirius tells James about the baby...**

**~*~*~*~*~*~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary:_ When Sirius Black finds himself pregnant he isn't sure who the Father is, with five people in the running will he last the months until the baby is born with them all arguing? Especially since two of them are dating.... (Not the best summary but....)  
**

**_Warnings:_ Male pregnancy (obviously), Slash, swearing, sex, mentions of underage sex, mentions of abortion, mentions of underage drinking, mild drugs references,angst.**

**_Pairings:_ JP/RL, SB/OMC, SB/OMC, SB/LM, SB/RL, SB/JP, possible SB/JP/RL later on, PP/AM, MP/AW,**

**Previously:****_ "This might be a little cold." Madame Pomfrey said, appearing around the curtain and closing it after her. She pulled Sirius' shirt up and tipped a vial of goo onto his stomach before speading it about and casting a spell with her wand, instantly a bubble appeared above Sirius' stomach with a tiny blob that Sirius assumed had to be the baby in it, "Yes, three months gone." Madame Pomfrey said as she cast more spells, "Can't tell the sex yet but give it another month or so." She added, Sirius was staring open mouthed at the baby, that was his child… his beautiful child…. And no matter who the father turned out to be he was keeping that baby!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**~*~*~*~**

**James.**

**~*~*~*~****  
**

"Madame Pomfrey sort out your bug?" James asked as Sirius joined him, Remus and Peter outside the transfiguration classroom. "Yeah… sort of." Sirius muttered in reply, his friends frowned at how unhappy he sounded but before they had a chance to ask what was wrong the door to the classroom opened. Sirius appeared distracted all lesson, worrying James who was sat next to him. "Are you sure you're okay?" The slightly older boy asked, "Only you're well quiet, and you look really pale."

"I… Look can we talk after class? Just the two of us?" Sirius asked quietly,

"Sure." James said, frowning slightly as he became even more curious about what was up with Sirius.

"Potter, Black! Concentrate!" Professor McGonagall snapped and the two sighed before turning back to their work, neither noticed Remus looking at them sadly.

At the end of the lesson they cleared their stuff up, Sirius headed up to the front of the room to hand in his and James' essays and Remus walked over to James, "Jay! Coming back to the dorm for a bit?" he asked, looping his arm through James', "We've got a free period next."

"Sorry Rem." James murmured, "I promised Sirius I'd hang with him, just the two of us… I think he needs someone to talk to." James said quietly, glancing at the boy who was talking quietly to McGonagall.

"Oh." Remus mumbled, trying not to look too upset.

"Sorry." James said again, "I'll come and find you afterwards though okay?" He promised softly, squeezing his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Don't bother." Remus spat, turning and leaving as Sirius walked over.

Sirius frowned, "What's up with him?" He asked.

James shrugged, "He's just… I dunno… He's acting very possessive right now, hates me being alone with any other guy, or girl too actually… It's quite annoying." James grabbed his bag and he and Sirius headed out of the classroom and down the first flight of stairs. "Full moon soon," James said quietly, "It's the only reason I'm putting up with his jealousy, cause I know it's not really Rem's fault." Sirius nodded numbly, he'd forgotten about full moon, there was no way he could join the others in the shack now that he was pregnant, transforming couldn't be good for the baby, especially not with the added risk of Moony hurting Padfoot… "So what's up with you?" James asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"Let's go to the Quidditch Pitch." Sirius said quietly, this didn't make James feel any better, they always went to the Quidditch pitch when they had bad news for each other, or news that might shock or upset the other, it was where Sirius had admitted he was going to leave home, where James had admitted to kissing Sirius' boyfriend of the time, and where they had had that blazing row after Sirius had told Snape to go into the passage in the Willow. James stayed silent until they were at the Quidditch pitch, sat at the very top of the Gryffindor stands. "So…?" He asked finally, sick of Sirius staring across the grounds, biting his lip.

"I'm pregnant." Sirius burst out, James stared at him, "And I'm about three months gone so it's possible it could be yours." Sirius added, James continued to stare at him, "Say something." Sirius begged after a few minutes of unbearable silence.

"So it's mine or Bryce's?" James asked finally.

"Well… You are two of the possibilities yes." Sirius muttered, avoiding looking at James.

"Two?" James frowned, "Fucking hell Sirius how many possible fathers are there?!"

Sirius blushed crimson, "Five." He muttered, he'd calculated them whilst sat in the hospital wing earlier. James was staring at him with a slightly disgusted look on his face and Sirius blushed even more, looking away.

"Who?" James asked, his voice sounded cold and Sirius flinched inwardly.

"You, Bryce… Kyle Snowdon, Ma- Malfoy and -"

"MALFOY?!" James yelled, "You fucked, no sorry, you got fucked by Lucius Malfoy?!" Sirius nodded, tears in his eyes at the look of absoloute disgust on James' face. James stood up and Sirius looked at him properly, wincing as his friend scowled at him, "You're nothing but a whore." James hissed, "And I will not have you screw up my relationship with Rem… That baby is not mine."

"But it might be." Sirius whispered, yelping as James grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"It isn't mine, and even if it was I'd want nothing to do with it." James spat before dropping Sirius' shirt and walking off, heading down the stairs and then out across the grounds towards the school. Sirius stared after him before bursting into tears, that wasn't how the meeting was meant to go! He'd expected James to stand by him, promise to help him no matter what. Sirius had assumed that James would be the easiest of the five guys to tell about the baby, he now hoped he was wrong because if this was the best reaction he was going to get then he really, really didn't want to tell the others. Sirius skipped the rest of his lessons, he didn't head up to the dorm that nigth either, instead he went to the shriekign shack and transfigured all of his books into blankets. He knew that sleeping on a floor surrounded by blankets was probably not good for the baby but Sirius Just couldn't bear to face James yet.

* * *

**_Please review:_**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter, sorry for the delay.**

_  
_**Summary: Sirius makes friends with Evans...**

_

* * *

_

**Previously:**_"You're nothing but a whore." James hissed, "And I will not have you screw up my relationship with Rem… That baby is not mine."_

_"But it might be." Sirius whispered, yelping as James grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him to his feet._

_"It isn't mine, and even if it was I'd want nothing to do with it." James spat before dropping Sirius' shirt and walking off, heading down the stairs and then out across the grounds towards the school. _

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Meeting with the headmaster.**

**~*~*~*~*~**

When Sirius woke up the next morning his back was aching and he felt sick, "Nothing compared to what's to come." He muttered to himself, scrabbling around in his schoolbag to pull out the 'anti morning sickness' potion Pomfrey had given him the day before. He swallowed it quickly, glad when he immediately stopped feeling nauseous. Sirisu stood up and transfigured the blankets back into books before shoving them in his backpack, he then cast a quick cleaning charm on himself and left the shack. Everyone was having breakfast in the great hall and Sirius headed there, he contemplated going to sit with the other marauders but didn't particularly want another row with James and so sat at the very end of Gryffindor table instead. Lily Evans, who was also sat there, frowned, "Trouble in paradise?" She said, trying to get a rise out of Sirius but he simply looked at her sadly, "Fucking hell Black, What could be so dreadful? It'll blow over soon." She said, trying to reassure him.

"I'm pregnant." He muttered and Evans dropped her piece of toast.

"What?"

"Yeah…" Sirius muttered, "And I don't know who the dad is… So it is really that bad and it wont blow over soon." He growled, stabbing his fork into a sausage,

Evans winced. "I… Well I… I don't know what to say… I… If you need anything…" She trailed off and Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Well you know where I am." She smiled.

"Right, Lily Evans is going to help me, Sirius Black." Sirius sneered.

Evans scowled, "If you need me to then yes, I will." She snapped, "I am planning on being a midwife so you'd be helping me you really…" She added, her angry tone gone now.

"Well, thanks for the offer… If I think of anything then I'll come find you. You're pretty much the only person I have to turn to…" Sirius muttered, biting into some toast.

"What about Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew?" Evans asked quietly, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I told James… He called me a whore… Peter would go mental at the thought and… well Remus will side with James." Sirius sighed, he dropped the toast back onto his plate, "Why am I telling you this?" He asked suddenly.

"Because I'm not actually as dreadful as you thought?" Evans smirked making him laugh.

Poppy Pomfrey walked towards them from across the hall and Sirius sighed, "The headmaster would like to see you in his office after breakfast, he's given you a lesson pass." She told Sirius before leaving, he gave a low groan.

"Great." Sirius muttered, Evans squeezed his hand sympathetically, "Come with me?" Sirius asked suddenly, surprising both himself and Evans, "I mean… You don't have to but… I'm scared."

"Of course I will." She said softly.

* * *

Ten minutes later Sirius found himself walking up the stairs to Dumbledore's office with Evans. "Thanks for doing this, It's not your problem I shouldn't have -"

"Black! Would you shut up?! I get to miss History of Magic okay? Of course I'm coming with you."

Sirius laughed, "Thought you loved that class." He said making her poke her tongue out at him.

The stone gargoyle moved to let them past and Sirius slowly knocked on the headmaster's office door, "Come in." Dumbledore called out and Sirius and Evans pushed open the door, walking into his office. "Ah good, Mr Black… and Miss Evans?"

"Keeping him company sir." Evans explained and Dumbledore gave a small nod, motioning for them both to sit down.

"Madame Pomfrey has told me of your condition…" The elderly man told Sirius who flushed slightly, "Don't worry my boy, you aren't the first in the history of the school and I doubt you will be the last… We just have to figure out how to work the pregnancy around your education."

Sirius nodded, "My… My Uncle passed away last year." He said quietly, "And he left me quite a sum of money… I was thinking, once the baby is born I could buy a house in Hogsmede and walk to school for my lessons… I'll be sixteen by then so legally able to live alone…"

"Who would look after the baby?" Evans asked.

"I'd hire someone.. Or get my Cousin Andromeda to help… She has a daughter herself so…" Sirius trailed off with a shrug and looked up at Dumbledore.

"That all sounds like a good plan Mr Black, Now when's the baby due?"

"Start of June, just after my OWL's."

Dumbledore nodded, "We will sort out a room for you in the castle in the next few months and Madame Pomfrey is here for all your medical needs. If you need anything else then don't hesitate to ask one of your teachers or myself."

"Thank you Sir." Sirius said quietly, "There is one thing… If I owl Andromeda could we have somewhere quiet to talk so that I can tell her… She's kind of the only family I have left…"

"Of course." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Just let em know when she will be arriving."

"Will do." Sirius thanked the headmaster again and then he and Evans left the office. Once they were in the corridor by the gargoyle Sirisu turned to Evans, "Thanks Evans, you didn't have to do that so... thanks."

"Don't mention it." She smiled, "That's what friends are for right? And you can call me Lily."

"Friends... Yeah, thanks Lily." Sirius grinned and they both headed off towards history of magic.

* * *

Sirius was sat in the library two hours later when Remus approached him, "James told me what happened yesterday." The werewolf said quietly, slipping into the seat next to Sirius who quickly shut the copy of the daily Prophet he was reading, hiding the pages of houses for sale. "He did?" Sirius asked, his face showing how shocked he was.

"Yeah… I'm disappointed Sirius. I thought we were friends… If you like James then that's fine but you really shouldn't have tried to make a move on him." Remus said, he sounded sad and Sirius bit at his lip… So James had lied to try and turn Remus against him… Great. "I didn't make a move on him Rem. I swear… James must have read it all wrong or something… I was just… I just needed to talk.. I'm sorry if he thinks that I was… doing that." Sirius trailed off weakly.

Remus frowned before shrugging, "Well whatever… Just… Sort it yeah? Whatever the problem is between you. And if you do try it on with him, I will kill you." Remus said, he gave a small grin though, to show he wasn't angry.

"Don't worry, I don't want your boyfriend." Sirius said, squeezing Remus' hand.

"Where were you last night?" Remus asked.

Sirius froze, "Umm… Hospital wing… It's this bug, It's messed with my heart rate… I can't be Padfoot next full mate, I'm sorry… I just can't chance -"

"It's okay." Remus interrupted, "Your health comes first. You are okay though right?"

"Yeah." Sirius said, wishing he had the guts to tell his friend the truth, "I'm fine."

* * *

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Summary:_ When Sirius Black finds himself pregnant he isn't sure who the Father is, with five people in the running will he last the months until the baby is born with them all arguing? Especially since two of them are dating.... (Not the best summary but....)  
**

**_Warnings:_ Male pregnancy (obviously), Slash, swearing, sex, mentions of underage sex, mentions of abortion, mentions of underage drinking, mild drugs references,angst.**

**_Pairings:_ JP/RL, SB/OMC, SB/OMC, SB/LM, SB/RL, SB/JP, possible SB/JP/RL later on, PP/AM, MP/AW,**

******_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Previously**_**:**_ _**"Yeah… I'm disappointed Sirius. I thought we were friends… If you like James then that's fine but you really shouldn't have tried to make a move on him." Remus said, he sounded sad and Sirius bit at his lip… So James had lied to try and turn Remus against him… Great. **_

_**"I didn't make a move on him Rem. I swear… James must have read it all wrong or something… I was just… I just needed to talk.. I'm sorry if he thinks that I was… doing that." Sirius trailed off weakly.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Kyle.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sirius went back to the dorm that night but ignored James, refusing to even look at his friend, when he did finally glance in his direction Sirius was surprised to find James looking sad but ignored it, he couldn't be bothered with James' dramatics. Sirius got up early the next morning and headed out of the dorm early, wandering down to the entrance to Hufflepuff. He hung around outside until he saw Kyle Snowdon walk through the doors. "Hey!" Sirius said, walking over to the other teenager, "Can we talk?"

"Umm sure." Kyle said, following Sirius to an empty classroom.

"I... I'm not quite sure how to say this... I... I'm pregnant." Sirius whispered. Kyle stared at him for a while before swearing, "It might not be yours." Sirius added quickly.

"My parents don't even know I'm gay... And they definitely don't know that men can get pregnant!" Kyle said, running a hand through his hair, Sirius winced, Kyle was a muggleborm... "I... It might not be mine?" Kyle repeated.

"No... There are other possible fathers." Sirius mumbled, Kyle nodded, not even looking surprised, well he was as much of a whore as Sirius was, Sirius remembered.

Kyle let out a long breathe, "Okay well ummm... When it's born, if it is mine then I'll do everything I can." He said quietly. "But until I know it's mine I'm not interested."

Sirius nodded, "Fair enough. If you change your mind about anything whenever then just come and find me."

"Sure." Kyle gave a half smile, "And ummm... Thanks for telling me. Most people would be too bothered about what people think to admit that they don't know who the dad is..."

Sirius shrugged, "You deserve to know."

Kyle nodded, "How far gone are you then? Three months ish right? So that's six until it's due... Fuck." Kyle gave a shaky laugh and ran a hand through his hair,

Sirius gave him a gentle smile, "Once the baby's born I'll do a DNA test, if it's yours then I'll let you know instantly, I promise."

"Thanks." Kyle muttered, watching as Sirius left.

**_~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~_**

Sirius sat down next to Lily and grabbed a piece of toast, shoving it into his mouth, Lily pulled a face but said nothing. "How are you feeling?" Lily asked.

"Physically fine... Mentally, well I dunno. James told Remus that I came onto him so that Rem would hate me..."

"What?!Why would he do that?! Unless... Unless Potter is one of the possible father's..." Lily gasped, the look on Sirius' face told her all she needed to know, "Christ... That utter tosser." Lily whispered.

"It's fine... He's just... It's fine." Sirius muttered, glancing down the table to where James was sat with his arm wrapped around Remus, Lily pursed his lips but didn't push the subject.

"Have you spoken to any of the others?" Lily asked, watching with slightly fascinated disgust as Sirius shoved a large piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Yeah, spoke to one this morning." He replied after swallowing, "He says that when the baby's born if it's his then he'll help. Until then he's not interested."

Lily raised her eyebrows, "That's horrible." She muttered.

"No it's not. Makes perfect sense." Sirius replied, "What lesson you got next?" He asked in an attempt to change the subject, it seemed to work as Lily frowned for a moment before replying, "Runes. What about you?"

"Divination, I'll see you in Potions later though yeah?" Sirius asked as he stood up, grabbing a piece of toast to take with him.

"Sure." Lily smiled, "Take care." She added as Sirius left.

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

By the time Sirius reached the divination room Peter, Remus and James were already there. Sirius slid into his usual seat next to Peter and got his books out of his bag, "Where were you at breakfast?" Peter asked.

"I do have other friends you know." Sirius snapped in reply, instantly feeling bad for taking his frustrations out on the other boy. "Oh shit." He added as he rummaged through his bag, "Do you have a spare quill?" He asked Peter who shook his head apologetically. Sirius groaned before smiling as a quill was slid onto his desk, he turned to thank Remus but the werewolf shook his head, pointing at James who was staring at the front of the room. Sirius frowned, why would James do that when he'd made it clear he hated Sirius, "Thanks." Sirius murmured, James didn't reply but Sirius noticed his back tense slightly. Sirius barely paid attention during the lesson, after speaking to Kyle that morning he felt much better about telling the other possible fathers, but who should he speak to first? He didn't particularly want to speak to Bryce, since he still had feelings for the other boy even looking at him was difficult... He could talk to Lucius Malfoy though, the two had spent years arguing and fighting when they were younger but the older they got the more they accepted each other... What had happened between them, the sex, had been an accident but it wasn't something Sirius particularly regretted, Lucius was an alright bloke. He might not react fantastically to the news of the pregnancy but he wouldn't freak out too badly hopefully... Yes, Sirius decided, he'd tell Lucius later that day.

* * *

_**Please review. Next chapter up soon I promise.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the wait.**_

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**Lucius and Andromeda.**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_

"Can I talk to you?" Sirius asked quietly, Lucius frowned but nodded and led Sirius to a deserted class room. "I... You remember when we..."

"Had sex?" Lucius asked, "Yes I do."

Sirius let out a deep breathe, "I'm pregnant. It might not be yours!" He added quickly, seeing Lucius' expression, "But there's a possibility so..."

Lucius stared at him for a while before sitting down on one of the desks, "Shit." He murmured, "Oh shit... I... Narcissa and I are to get engaged at Christmas." He said, Sirius nodded, he'd thought as much. "I can't... I can't... I just can't." Lucius mumbled running his hands through his hair.

"That's fine, I just thought you should know." Sirius said quietly, turnign to leave the room.

"WAIT!!" Lucius called after him, "I can't publicly acknowledge this baby as possibly being mine but... Well is there anything you need? Money or...?" He trailed off.

Sirius shook his head, "No, My Uncle Alphard left me plenty of money." He said quietly, "But thanks for the offer."

Lucius nodded, "When it's born do the DNA test, I still wont be able to publicly acknowledge it but... Well if the baby's mine then it's mine, I need to help you financially, whether you need the money or not, and I'd like to get to know the child... But... Oh I don't know... No-one could know that the child was mine, it wouldn't be safe for me or the baby... "

Sirius frowned slightly, "Okay..." He said slowly, "Look, How about we discuss this once the baby is born and we know if it's yours or not?" He said, feeling slightly confused about exactly what Lucius wanted.

"Sure... Sure... I should get to class." The Slytherin muttered, "Thanks, for telling me about the baby."

"No problem." Sirius said softly, Lucius looked as though he was about to hug Sirius for a second before he shook his head slightly and left the room, Sirius let out a deep breathe before he also headed to his next lesson.

**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**

"So what's so important it couldn't wait for a Hogsmede weekend?" Andromeda asked after Dumbledore left the office.

Sirius bit at his lip, suddenly not sure about this, he knew that Andromeda was going to be disappointed. "You're the only family I have left..." He whispered.

Andromeda's eyes narrowed, "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant." Sirius murmured, tears in his eyes, "And I don't even know who the dad is!" He added, his voice breaking as he started to sob, covering his eyes with his hands.

Andromeda was at his side within seconds, holding him close, "It's okay, it's okay." She soothed. "We'll deal with this."

"I'm not getting rid of it!" Sirius yelped, jerking away from her.

"No! That's not what I meant." Andromeda said, leading Sirius over to the sofa at the corner of the room. "Okay when are you due?"

Sirius rubbed at his eyes, "Just after my OWL's." He muttered.

"Okay, well do you have a plan?" Andromeda asked.

"Was going to buy a house with Uncle Alphy's money and then walk up to the school for my lessons. I'd need someone to look after the ba-"

"I'd do that." Andromeda interupted, wrapping an arm around her cousin.

"Thank you." Sirius whispered, wiping away some more of his tears.

Andromeda smiled, "That's what family's for." She said gently before frowning, "So you don't know who the other dad is?"

Sirius flushed as he shook his head, "Me 'n' Bryce split up and I was a complete idiot... Slept with people to try and get over him... He's one of the five possibilities, I've told three of them, got mixed reactions... I'll do the DNA test once the baby is born." Sirius mumbled.

Andromeda nodded, "Do you need help looking for a flat?" She asked softly.

Sirius shrugged, "Was gonna do it at Christmas... Can I stay at yours? I... James... We..." He trailed off as more tears trickled down his cheeks.

Andromeda frowned, "Is he one of the possible dads?"

"Said I was a whore." Sirius almost whimpered, "And he's right!"

"No he is not!" Andromeda practically growled, scowling at her cousin. "Look, you've made a mistake, several mistakes, but that doesn't make you a bad person, and I just know that you are going to be a good parent."

Sirius looked up at her, "You're not angry?" He asked.

"Of course I'm not! I wasn't much older than you when I had Dora and I couldn't be happier." Andromeda smiled, "It might be more difficult because you don't have a partner to help you but I promise I will be there every step of the way." Andromeda said gently, squeezing Sirius' shoulder.

"Thank you!" He whispered, flinging his arms around her.

_**~*~*~  
**_

* * *

_**Sorry it's short. More up soon.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This is set a month after the last chapter, Sirius is four, nearly five, months pregnant.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Remus.**

"Okay what the hell is going on with you?" Remus asked, grabbing a chair, spinning it around and sitting directly in front of Sirius so that the other boy was backed into the corner of the library wall and had no way of getting past.

"Wha- What?" Sirius croaked.

"You look depressed all the time, you're eating loads, you barely talk to us, you hang out with Lily Evans! And you've missed two full moons but wont explain to me exactly what's up with you medically..." He sounded both angry and scared, "Are you really sick? I mean... You'd tell me if you were dying right?" Remus asked, he sounded really scared and Sirius sighed.

"I'm not dying." Sirius said, taking Remus' hand.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Sirius muttered, suddenly sick of hiding it from Remus.

"How far gone?" The other teenager asked, his face pale.

"Nearly five months."

"So it's mine?"

"Not necessarily," Sirius admitted, "I slept with five people in the week the baby was conceived... It was the week I broke up with Bryce..."

Remus let out a big breathe, "So... Me, Bryce and...?"

"Kyle Snowdon, Lucius Malfoy and... and James."

"James as in my James?" Remus gasped, Sirius gave a small nod. "Is that why he's treating you like crap?" Remus asked angrily, Sirius bit at his lip and nodded, "Fucking bastard!" Remus cursed.

"No.. He's just- "

"A bastard." Remus growled. "Look... I'm here okay? If you need me, even if it's just to hold your hair back when you're being sick." He promised. Tears sprang to Sirius' eyes and he brushed them away as Remus pulled him into a hug. "What did the others say?" The werewolf asked.

"Kyle said that once the baby is born if it's his then he'll help. Lucius said if it was his he'd give financial support but he can't afford for his family to find out and I haven't told Bryce yet." Sirius said, pulling back from the hug.

"Well I'm here, throughout the pregnancy and afterwards, whether it's mine or not."

Sirius gasped, "Why?"

"Because you're my friend and that's what friends do." Remus smiled.

Sirius began to cry again, "Sorry." He apologised, "Stupid pregnancy hormones." Remus laughed and pulled Sirius into a tight hug as he sobbed into his shoulder. Remus stroked Sirius' back, scowling at the second year who dared approach their section of the library.

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

"You are a fucking dickhead." Remus said calmly, he'd just dragged James into a deserted classroom, locked the door and cast a silencing charm.

"What?" James frowned.

Remus pursed his lips slightly, "Sirius told me... About the baby."

"Shit." James gasped, "I... Rem... It was an accident... me and Sirius, It just sort of happened, before you and I even -"

"I couldn't give a shit about that! I slept with him too, that week!" I might be the dad aswell." Remus growled making James look at him in shock. "But you don't see me treating Sirius like crap! Or lying that he tried it on with me!" Remus yelled, James flinched, "I mean, what the fuck is going on with you Jay? Is this how you'd react if I got up the duff or is it just because it's Sirius?" James looked away, refusing to meet Remus' accusing look. "WELL?"

"I don't know!" James whispered, his bottom lip wobbling slightly as tears gathered in his eyes.

"Don't you dare start crying!" Remus spat, "God, I can't even look at you. We're over." He growled before turning to leave the room quickly before James saw his own tears.

"No, Rem! Please!" James begged, grabbing Remus' arm, "I don't know why I reacted like that! I was scared! Scared you'd break upw ith me, scared the baby was mine, scared about what my dad would say!"

Remus turned back to look a James in disgust, "You don't think I'm scared of all that?" He asked angrily, "You called him a whore for fucks sake!"

"I was angry about Malfoy..." James defended weakly, Remus shook his head in disgust and James bit at his lip, "What can I do to fix this?" He whispered.

Remus curled his lip slightly at the teenager's pathetic tone, "Well firstly you apologise to Sirius, but don't bother unless you mean it, you've hurt him enough already as it is!"

James gave a small nod, "And what about us?" He asked quietly.

"There is no us." Remus replied, "I don't even know who you are anymore James." He said before jerking his arm away from James' grip and leaving the room quickly. James watched as Remus left before he collapsed to the floor sobbing to himself. He knew he'd been wrong to treat Sirius the way he had been, he'd known it instantly, but for some reason it had been easier to ignore Sirius than to just apologise for what he had said and find a way to work it all out. Of course James was even more confused now that he knew Remus was one of the other possible fathers...

* * *

_**More up soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Scan.**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~  
_**

James sat down on his bed, looking over at Sirius who was lying on his own bed flicking through a catalogue. "I'm an idiot!" James yelled suddenly, Sirius looked over, frowning slightly as he sat up, "I... I was scared and I know that's stupid but... I shouldn't have behaved like I did. I... I'm so sorry." He whimpered, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"You were a bit stupid, but I understand, you were in shock."

James shook his head, "It shouldn't have gone on that long, it was just... easier than apologising."

Sirius stared at James for a moment before holding his arms out, he was still angry and upset at the way James had treated him but he did understand, James frowned, "Come here." Sirius ordered, his arms still outstretched. James slowly walked over and let himself be drawn into a hug. "It's okay." Sirius whispered. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry." James sobbed.

"I know." Sirius said, stroking James' hair. "I forgive you." James buried his head in Sirius' shoulder and continued to sob as Sirius held him tightly. Sirius suddenly froze and James pulled back, scared that the other teenager had changed his mind, "It kicked!" Sirius grinned, "It bloody well kicked me!"

James stared at him, "Shit." he murmured.

Sirius smiled slightly, "Look at this." He said, lying down on the bed and raising his shirt.

James gasped as he saw the small bump, there was a baby in there! Possibly his baby.... "Can I..." he trailed off, reaching out.

"Sure, go for it. You probably wont be able to feel it kicking yet but..." Sirius let out a small gasp as James' cold hand touched him,

"Oh shit sorry." James whispered, withdrawing his hand quickly.

"It's fine, really." Sirius smiled, "Just rub your hands together to warm them first." James did as he was told before placing his hand back on Sirius' stomach, it was firmer than he had imagined, but then again it had to be to protect the baby he figured. "What now Jay?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"Well... Whatever you want from this pregnancy, be it nothing or if you want o see the baby if it's yours.... You need to tell me. Not necessarily now just... Don't make promises you can't keep." Sirius half begged.

James bit at his lip and stared at Sirius' bump, "I can't promise anything, I'll probably freak out and panic again if the baby is mine... But I will try, and I'll help you with what you need through the pregnancy." He said quietly, smiling slightly as Sirius reached out and stroked his hair.

"I'm having a scan later." Sirius said softly, "Would you like to come."

James frowned as he thought about it, "I guess..." He said finally.

Sirius nodded before biting at his lip, "There is one thing... Rem will be there... I am really sorry about causing you two to break up Jay! I swear I never meant it to happen I just had to tell him about the baby and -"

"It wasn't your fault!" James snapped, "It was mine, now I just have to prove to him that I am sorry..." He said before giving a small nod, "I'll still come to the scan. But not just to prove a point to Remus!" He added quickly, "But because I want to be there... I should be there."

Sirius smiled, "Great." He said, reaching over to pick up his catalogue again. James removed his hand from Sirius' stomach and pulled his shirt back down for him. "What you reading?" James asked.

Sirius held it up, "Gonna get a house in Hogsmede so need some baby stuff for it." He explained, folding down one of the pages as he spotted a cot he liked. "I looked around at Christmas for a house and I've found a nice one so now I just need everything to put in it."

James frowned, "It's gonna be wierd without you in the dorm." He said quietly.

Sirius smiled, "It'll be weird not being here, but trust me, you're gonna be better off without a screaming baby in here!"

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

"What's he doing here?" Remus asked angrily.

Sirius sighed, "Please don't argue, he has as much right to be here as you. James knows he was an idiot and I've forgiven him." He said, Remus scowled but said nothing.

Madame Pomfrey walked over then, "You've bought your friends, that's good. I hope the two of your are making sure Sirius gets enough rest." She said before motioning for Sirius to lie on the bed and lift his shirt. The medi-witch spread the usual goo on his stomach before casting the charm,

"Shit..." James whispered as he saw the baby for the first time, Remus looked equally as shocked. "It's beautiful."

"Do you want to know the sex?" Madame Pomfrey asked Sirius.

"No, I want it to be a surprise." Sirius smiled. Madame Pomfrey nodded before heading off to her office to get something to clean Sirius' stomach with.

"It's so tiny..." James whispered and Sirius was surprised to see tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry." James said suddenly before turning and racing out of the room.

"What the hell?!" Sirius asked.

Remus sighed, "I think seeing the baby made it real... he's scared again, plus feeling bad about what happened because he realises even mroe that you didn't deserve it." He explained. "Just... Talk to him later."

"Yeah..." Sirius murmured before, "So... How are you doing with this?" He nodded towards the image of the baby.

Remus frowned, "I'm excited... Scared... I... If it's not mine you'll still let me be part of it's life right?"

"Of course!" Sirius said, "I'm gonna need your help."

Remus gave a sigh of relief, "Good... Cause I kind of feel attached to this kid already..."

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

* * *

_**Hope you liked it, please review. Next chapter up soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**House.**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Sirius found James in the Quidditch stands, "Hey..." He said gently, sitting down next to his friend.

"Hey." James muttered in reply.

"You going to tell me what that was all about?" Sirius asked quietly.

James gave a small shrug, "Seeing that baby made it seem so real..." He mumbled, "How could I have wanted nothing to do with that?! It's so small and... beautiful..."

"You were scared, It's understandable. I was scared when I found out, I even contemplated getting rid of it but once I'd seen the scan..."

"Did any of the others freak out?" James asked sulkily, Sirius sighed and tried to think of a way to rely that wouldn't upset James too much but it was pointless, he already knew the answer. "Didn't think so." James muttered.

"Well I haven't even told Bryce yet so..." Sirius shrugged and James pulled a face, Bryce was definitely going to freak out. "Look Jay... You made a mistake yeah, but I forgive you, so please forgive yourself." Sirius said, wrapping his arms around James and kissing the top of his head. James sighed and wrapped his own arms around Sirius' waist. "So what's this house you're moving to like then?"

"Come and see for yourself. It's a Hogsmede day next Saturday so I'm getting stuff delivered there, the cot and other things I'll need." Sirius smiled, James smiled back, nestling his head into Sirius' chest and holding his friend closer.

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

"This is an awesome place." Remus said, looking around the house.__

Sirius smiled, "Yeah, it's great, big living room which is good. Also it's a four bedroom, so I get a room, there's a nursery plus a playroom and then a spare room for anyone who needs it, you guys could come stay some time." He offered, Remus pursed his lips slightly and Sirius sighed, didn't look like James would be forgiven anytime soon.

"So when's the furniture arriving?" James asked awkwardly.

"Sometime between ten and midday." Sirius replied, glancing at the clock, it was ten past ten already. "But you guys can help me figure out which room is which in the meantime." He said so they all headed upstairs.

"Well you're gonna want the nursery next to your room right?" Remus said.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, and the guestroom should be away from the nursery." He added.

"Okay." James said, frowning slightly, "So if you have the nursery here, you're room next to it, the playroom opposite and the guestroom down the hall." He said.

Sirius nodded, "That makes sense... I could always swap the playroom and the nursery around if I change my mind as well." He smiled, turning to go downstairs when he heard the doorbell. They spent the rest of the afternoon putting furniture together, they were in the nursery attempting to assemble the cot when Sirius winced. The other two looked at him with worry but he simply groaned, "Yes, that is my bladder, feel free to abuse it." The dog animagus muttered, scowling at his stomach, Remus and James couldn't help but laugh. Sirius stood up slowly, "You guys want a mug of tea? I bought biscuits too." He said, rubbing at his stomach.

"Sounds good." Remus said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, Little 'un's just being a bit lively." Sirius smiled, "Tea Jay?"

"Please." James smiled, screwing one of the pieces to the cot.

Sirius smiled back and left the room, Remus turned back to the cot but when he heard Sirius say, "Stop it! You can play Quidditch all you like when you're out of my stomach!" He burst out laughing, as did James.

"He's mental." Remus laughed.

"He's Sirius." James pointed out, Remus laughed and then suddenly remembered that he was angry with James, he quickly turned back to the cot and continued to put it together, James sighed to himself before doing the same. James was so distracted, thinking of Remus that he got his finger caught in part foe the cot "Fuck!"

"Let me see." Remus said quietly, takign James hand, his finger was swollen and he'd managed ot break the skin so there was blood. Without even thinking Remus put James' finger in his mouth and sucked the blood off before looking at it again, "You'll live." He said softly, casting a quick healing charm on it.

James stared at him, "Rem..." He whispered.

"Look Jay... I... I can't go back to the way things were. I'm sorry. It's just... It's like I didn't even know who you were, but... Well... We can be friends right? And maybe eventually we can get back together, but not yet. I'm sorry." Remus sighed.

James nodded, "I understand." He said, "I really do...

Remus smiled slightly, "Come on, we should get this cot up before Siri gets back, he's working too hard as it is."

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

"Are you okay?" James asked as he walked into the kitchen, onyl to find Sirius sat at the table sobbing. "Sorry... Stupid question... What's wrong?"

"I can't do this!" Sirius sobbed, as Remus walked into the kitchen to, "What was I thinking? I can't look after myself let alone a baby! I can't do this by myself..."__

__James knelt down next to his friend and wrapped him in a hug, "You wont be by yourself Sirius." He murmured.

"Yeah." Remus agreed. "I promised I'd be here no matter what didn't I?"

Sirius clung to James as he continued to sob and Remus sighed, heading towards the kettle and making them all mugs of tea, by the time he had finished Sirius had calmed down a bit. "Sorry... Guess I'm more scared than I thought." He mumbled.

"It's fine Siri Biri." James said, stroking his friends hair as Sirius took one of the mugs off Remus.

"I need to go buy cutlery and plates and stuff... I stole these mugs from the kitchens." Sirius said, "Oh god I'm not prepared at all! I don't even have bottles... or clothes for the baby!"

Remus sat down next to his friend, "Sirius, when we are back in the castle we will make a list of everything you might need, okay? You have three to four months." He reminded Sirius, "That's plenty of time."

"I guess..." Sirius mumbled.

James smiled, "We should wash these mugs and head back to school. We're gonna miss curfew otherwise."

Sirius nodded, "Maybe Proffessor Dumbledore will let me come back next weekend to carry on putting stuff together." He frowned.

"We'll come with you." Remus said, James nodded his agreement and Sirius hugged them both.

* * *

_**Please leave a review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**_

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**Kiss.**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_

"You're gonna have to tell Peter a some point Siri. He shares a dorm with you, he's bound to notice." Remus said quietly.

"Tell Peter what?" Came a voice from the doorway and Sirius flinched, scowling at Remus.

"I'm moving out of the dorm soon." Sirius said,

"Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

Peter stared at his friend for a moment before curling his lip slightly, "Oh." He said, "How far gone?"

"Nearly six months now."

"Congratulations." Peter said before leaving the dorm again, he didn't really sound too happy and Sirius sighed.

Remus went and sat next to him, "Could have gone worse." He said quietly.

"I still have to tell Bryce." Sirius snapped before standing up and stalking out of the dorm, Remus and James sighed and exchanged glances. They knew that Sirius' mood was worse lately because of the hormones, but today it was dreadful because it had been full moon the night before and Sirius hadn't been able to go along as Padfoot, it always upset him when he couldn't help Moony. "At least he wont have to come up with different excuses for Peter every month now." Remus said, then the werewolf frowned and walked over to James, reaching out to touch a small bruise on the other boy's face, "Did I do that?"

"No, Moony did." James said sternly, Remus simply pulled a face, "I think he misses Padfoot." James added quietly.

"Hmm..." Remus murmured, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. James' breathe caught in his throat and he looked up at Remus, "I..." Remus trailed off, biting at his lip slightly and the next thing James knew he was lying on his bed with Remus on top of him, kissing him hard. James kissed back, his hand moving to grip at Remus' hips as the other teenager stroked his side.

Then James moved his hands to Remus' chest and pushed him away, Remus frowned but moved off James, sitting next to him on the bed. "I... I really screwed up with Sirius, I just... I know you're angry and I don't want you to rush into this, us getting back together unless you really forgive me. 'Cause I don't want us to break up next week when you realise you're still angry at me and don't want to be near me." James whispered, he didn't think he could take it if he got his hopes up and Remus changed his mind.

Remus frowned some more and looked away from James, sighing slightly, "I don't know," he whispered eventually, "When I see you I'm torn between kissing you and punching you. What you did, the way you treated Sirius, it showed me this whole new side of you, a side I'm not sure I like very much... It's going to take time for me to get over that, but we will get through this James, it's just a bad patch. I love you." Remus said.

"I love you too." James murmured.

"We'll just take this slow yeah? Get to know each other again, talk properly about everything, including Sirius and the baby." Remus said.

James nodded, "Would you... Would you like to go for a walk by the lake? So we can talk without being interrupted." He offered, Remus smiled and nodded, standing up and holding his hand out.

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

Sirius sighed and leant against the wall, he desperately wanted a cigarette but knew that it would damage the baby. "Alright sexy." Said a voice in his ear.

Sirius jumped, "B... Bryce..." He stuttered upon seeing the other teenager.

"So." Bryce grinned, leaning against the wall next to Sirius, "What have you been up to? Haven't seen you around lately."

"Possibly because you cheated on me with several different people and so I stopped wanting to hang out quiet so much." Sirius pointed out sarcastically.

Bryce ran a hand through his hair and gave a lopsided grin, "Yeah, sorry about that. I had some family shit going on and was kind of pushing away anyone who meant anything to me." He said, and even though Sirius knew the teenager was lying, he felt that familiar feeling of love in his chest.

"You really hurt me." Sirius said eventually.

"I know baby, and I am so, so sorry. I wish I could take it back, I really do." Bryce whispered, once again Sirius knew he was lying but he couldn't help move into the teenager's touch when Bryce placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "It wont happen again... If you take me back I mean." Bryce murmured, brushing a strand of hair from Sirius' face.

"I..."

"Just think about it okay." Bryce smiled, leaning forwards to kiss Sirius. Sirius couldn't help it, he kissed back, his hands going to clutch at Bryce's hips as Bryce thrust his tongue into Sirius' mouth. Then Bryce pulled away leaving Sirius breathless and panting, "Just think about it." He repeated before walking away.

Sirius stared after him open mouthed, he slowly raised his hand to his lips before shaking his head angrily, "Get a grip." The animagus muttered to himself, there was no way Bryce was truly sorry, and no way he would want Sirius when he found out about the baby...

**_~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*_**

Sirius walked into the dorm and slammed the door making James and Remus look up from where they were sat on James' bed talking quietly, "You okay?" James asked gently.

"Just peachy!" Sirius spat, stomping into the bathroom and slamming that door too.

James and Remus frowned, "Do you think he told Bryce?" James asked after a moment.

Remus shrugged and stood up, "I'll go talk to him." He said quietly, heading into the bathroom. Sirius was sat on the floor, his back against the wall, with an unlit cigarette in his hand, Remus walked over and took the cigarette off him before he could light it, "Bad idea, it'll hurt the baby." Remus said, Sirius simply scowled at the floor. "What happened? Did you tell Bryce?" Remus asked.

Sirius snorted, "Didn't get the chance." He muttered before explaining what had happened in the hallway.

Remus sighed, "Sirius... I know you still love him but he will only hurt you again, and you have the baby to think about now."

"I know... It's not like he'll even want to know when he finds out." Sirius muttered. Remus wrapped his arms around his friend but Sirius shrugged him off, "I just want to be on my own." He said quietly.

Remus sighed again, "Okay, You know where we are if you want to talk." He said, standing up and turning to leave, "And no smoking." He added as an afterthought. Sirius watched him go before scowling back at the floor, god his life sucked, stupid bloody baby...

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed, if you have the time then leave me a review :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Warning: Severe angst.**_

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Bryce.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Sirius wandered down the corridor, he'd arranged to meet Lily after her History class and so had about twenty minutes to spare, he knew Remus and James were trying to fix their relationship and so had wanted to give them some space. "Hello you."

"You shouldn't sneak up on people." Sirius grumbled, turning to scowl at Bryce who simply smirked.

"Thought about it yet?" Bryce asked, sliding his and along Sirius' back and leading him down a smaller, deserted, corridor.

"I... It's complicated." Sirius muttered.

"Come on Siri! You know you want me..." Bryce said, turning Sirius to face him and kissing the animagus gently. Sirius' arms automatically wound around Bryce's neck, his fingers tangling in the other boy's hair, then he felt the baby kick and jerked back. "What?" Bryce asked with a frown, not having felt the kick.

"I... I can't do this. I can't lie to you." Sirius whispered.

"Lie to me... What do you mean? Have you got a boyfriend already? Cause that's not... Just break up with him, who ever he is. He'll never be able to love you like I do.."

Sirius scowled, "I don't have a boyfriend." He muttered, "I... I'm pregnant." Sirius mumbled finally.

"Oh." Bryce frowned, he stared at Sirius for a moment before shaking his head and moving away, "How far gone?"

"Six months." Sirius mumbled. "It... It might not be yours." Bryce spun around to look at Sirius, his lips tightening slightly, he took the few steps towards Sirius and put his hand against the animagus' shoulder, pushing him backwards into he wall, "Might not be?" It was almost growled and Sirius paled, giving a small nod. "You were screwing around behind my back?"

"No! It was after we broke up." Sirius whispered, deciding not to mention how hypocrytical Bryce was being.

"You whored yourself?" Bryce asked, almost smirking, "You missed me that much..." Sirius lowered his eyes, staying quiet, "So you giving it up for adoption or what?"

"Actually I... I was going to keep it." Sirius murmured.

"No."

"What?"

"No, you're not keeping it." Bryce snapped, "You're not fit to look after yourself let alone a kid."

Sirius felt tears in his eyes, "But I..."

"Look, you can trust me right? I'm the only one who's truly honest with you." Bryce insisted, his face now close to Sirius', "You can't look after a baby, it's better off with someone else." Sirius looked away from those piercing eyes, "You know I'm right, and then things can go back to the way they're meant to be. You and me together."

"You're right." Sirius whispered.

"'Course I am. You alright babe?" Bryce asked, gently, putting his hand on Sirius' arm.

"Hmmm... I just... I was really looking forward to being a dad." Sirius muttered.

Bryce scowled, "You're not fit to be a dad. Not now, maybe some day but not now." He said sternly.

Sirius looked at him sadly, "But..."

"No but's!" Bryce growled, shoving Sirius backwards into the wall, "You can not keep that child. And do you really expect me to look after a kid that might not even be mine because of your whoreishness? Huh?!" Tears sprang to Sirius' eyes as he shook his head, "Exactly, so stop this nonsense."

"But..."

Sirius was cut off as Bryce's fist connected with his jaw, "Now look what you made me do!" Bryce yelled, Sirius' shoulders shook with silent sobs as he moved his hand to touch his jaw, "We are not keeping that baby." Bryce growled, "Okay?"

"Okay." Sirius whispered.

Bryce grinned then and moved away from Sirius, "See babe, everything will be fine." He said, "How about we go to the kitchens and get some cake?" Sirius looked up at Bryce and managed a half smile as the other boy brushed away his tears, he gave a small nod and let Bryce lead him down the corridor.

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

James kissed Remus, moving his hand to cup the boy's face, "We're gonna be okay aren't we?" He asked quietly when he pulled away.

"'Course we are." Remus smiled, holding James tight, yes he was still angry at the boy but he loved him too much to throw away their relationship. They both looked up as Sirius walked in and sat on his bed, dumping his bag down on the floor. "What happened to your face?" Remus asked spotting the bruise forming on Sirius' jaw.

"Book fell on me in the library." Sirius lied, "Wasn't looking properly." Sirius was pretty well known for knocking books off the shelves and onto his head so the other two bought the lie easily.

"You should be more careful." Remus lectured, Sirius nodded, avoiding looking at his friend.

"So we going to put up the last bookshelf tomorrow?" James asked with a grin, flopping down onto Sirius' bed.

Sirius shook his head, "No point." He muttered, James raised a questioning eyebrow, "I've changed my mind, I can't do this, I'm not strong enough. I'm putting the baby up for adoption."

"What?!" Remus yelped, racing across the room, "You can't... I... What if..."

"If it's yours then you are welcome to keep it." Sirius said, his voice was blank.

James frowned and looked at his friend, "Why the sudden change?"

"I can't look after myself let alone a child. It's better off elsewhere." Sirius said, moving off the bed and stomping into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Remus and James exchanged shocked looks, "What the hell was that about?" Remus asked eventually.

"You know, it kind of reminded me of when he was dating Bryce, how he'd always be quiet and then he'd be putting himself down all the time, saying he was worthless and stuff." James frowned.

Remus nodded, "Bryce kissed him yesterday and Sirius was all messed up about it. He still loves the bastard. I bet he told Bryce about the baby and Bryce told, ordered, him to get rid of it. Made Sirius think that he isn't capable of looking after a baby."

James groaned, "Perhaps we should have a word with the fucker." He growled.

"Sirius would never forgive us." Remus pointed out, "No... We should just mention to Andromeda that Sirius is considering adoption, she'll be able to talk to him." Remus said, hoping that he was right and that Andromeda would be able to stop Sirius doing something he would regret.

**_~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~_**

Sirius looked at himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair before he began to sob. Bryce was right, he couldn't look after this baby, the best thing to do was to just give it up for adoption and forget about the whole thing, then he and Bryce could be happy together. He reached up to touch his jaw, wincing at the pain he felt, for a brief second Sirius couldn't help but wonder how Bryce could truly love him if he punched him but quickly shook it off. It was Sirius' own fault, he'd wound Bryce up, he should have known better than to argue. Tears streaked down Sirius' cheeks as he moved his hands to stroke at his stomach and the small bump there, he'd really thought he could do this, look after a baby... What the hell had he been thinking?! He would only screw up the baby's life... No, the baby was better off with someone who could actually take care of it. Someone who wasn't Sirius. Sirius stripped off his clothes and turned the shower on, mentally making a list of everything he would have to do in the next few months including contacting an adoption agency and selling the house he'd bought. He rested his head against the cold tile wall, aware that his skin was slowly becoming more and more wrinkled but not wanting to get out of the shower and have to face Remus and James and their stupid questions just yet. After a while he looked up at the clock on the bathroom wall and winced, he'd been in the shower for nearly two hours, he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist before brushing his teeth quickly. Sirius slowly made his way over to the door and pushed it open quietly, he was surprised that Remus and James were nowhere to be seen but gave a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to face them just yet. He quickly got changed into his pyjamas before crawling into bed, stroking his stomach as he fell into a fitful sleep.

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

* * *

_**A/N: Abuse of any sort is wrong. ****Abuse can harm you physically and emotionally as well as leave you feeling isolated and lonely. If you live in the UK and want more information on abuse in teenage relationship check out **__h t t p : // thisisabuse. direct. gov. uk/** (without the gaps)**_

_**~*~*~*~*~  
**_

_**Let me know what you think of the chapter :)**_

_**I promise it will get happier eventually! Promise.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Warning: More angst.**_

* * *

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Confusion...**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Sirius woke up ridiculously early, around five, he glanced over at James' bed and saw James curled around Remus. Sirius gave a small gasp when he noticed tear marks on the werewolf's cheeks, James' eyes were open and when Sirius sat up James looked at him, Sirius stared back for a few seconds before looking away, moving out of his bed and drawing the curtains around it so that he could get changed. He pulled off his shirt before looking up in shock when the curtain parted and James came and sat on his bed, "Do you mind? I was getting changed." Sirius muttered.

James simply watched his friend for a few moments as Sirius stood there self consciously, "Talk to me Siri... Tell me what's going on in that head of yours." James said finally, looking at his friend pleadingly.

Sirius sat down on the bed, wrapping his arms around his bare chest, "I'm not strong enough to do this, the baby deserves better." He said quietly.

"You're wrong." James said, "That baby needs his father, his father who, only a few days ago, was so pleased with what he'd accomplished at the house, so happy about everything that was happening. What changed Padfoot?"

Sirius sighed and avoided looking at his friend, "I realised I was deluding myself." He shrugged, "I can't do this..."

"You wont be alone... You'll have me and Rem... and Andromeda." James said softly.

Sirius shook his head, "It's not enough." He murmured, running his hand over his face and wincing as he rubbed it over his bruised jaw.

"You want me to heal that for you?" James asked gently, Sirius looked up at him and gave a small nod so James picked up Sirius' wand off the dressing table and cast a basic healing charm. "Why didn't you do it yourself earlier?" James asked, tracing Sirius', now bruise free, jaw line.

Sirius shrugged, "Didn't even notice I hadn't." He said.

"You should be more careful. It seems silly that, even though you've had books fall on you thousands of times, you still go back and aren't careful enough to stop it happening again." James said, stroking Sirius' cheek unconsciously. Sirius swallowed, James had a point... Not about the books obviously but... Well Bryce had hit him before, last time they were together, and yet Sirius was still stupid enough to goad him into doing it again. "What you thinking about?" James asked quietly.

"Nothing... Everything." Sirius muttered, looking at his friend properly, James looked worried and sad and Sirius sighed, knowing it was him who'd caused both emotions to appear. James' fingers continued to trace along Sirius' face and Sirius leaned into the touch, his breathe caught in his throat slightly and he slowly leant forwards. James didn't move, he continued to stare at Sirius as Sirius moved to kiss him, pressing his chapped lips against James' soft ones. James didn't kiss back but he didn't pull away, not instantly, instead he let Sirius press several light kisses to his lips. When James felt Sirius' tongue against his lips, pleading with them to part, he pulled back slowly, giving Sirius a strange look, Sirius paled as he realised what he had just done. James reached out and put his finger to Sirius' lips before the boy could start to apologise, "You're an incredibly attractive guy Sirius, you really are. But I love Remus, insanely love him, and I only just got him back, I can't do anything to jeopardise that. Besides... You're just stressed out and confused right now." James said quietly, removing his finger from Sirius' lips.

"I..."

"We just forget about that okay? Unless you want to talk about it...?" James let the offer hang but Sirius shook his head, avoiding looking at his friend, "You should try to get some more sleep, for the baby's sake if not your own." James said softly, he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Sirius' head, wiping away a tear that was making it's way down Sirius' cheek, "Everything will be okay Siri." He whispered, "For what it's worth, I think you'll make a great dad... But if you are serious about giving the baby up then I'll stand by you."

More tears trickled down Sirius' face as he looked at James, "Thank you."

"Get some sleep Padfoot." James said again. moving off the bed and pulling the covers back, Sirius climbed in and let James cover him in the duvet and wrap it around him tightly, James then sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Sirius' hair, "Everything will be okay." He repeated, Sirius managed a small smile as he closed his eyes, god he hadn't realised how tired he was... James waited until Sirius was asleep, and had been for at elast ten minutes, before he headed back to his bed and climbed in next to Remus, wrapping his arms around the werewolf, he was surprised when remus kissed him since he hadn't noticed he was even awake. "How long you been awake for?" James murmured against his boyfriend's lips when they parted for breathe.

"Since you left the bed." Remus admitted, "He's a mess isn't he?"

"Yeah." James sighed.

Remus gave a gentle smile and kissed James' neck, "You know, a couple of months ago I threatened to kill him if he ever tried it on with you, now I just want to hug him and tell him everything will be alright." The werewolf murmured, "Everything will be alright wont it Jay?"

"'Course it will." James said, slinging his leg over Remus', Remus drew James impossibly closer, holding him tightly.

"You're wearing too many clothes." The werewolf said against James' neck, tugging at the other boy's shirt.

James looked at him in surprise "You said you wnated to wait... You know, until our relationship was fully stable again so that we weren't just solving our problems with sex."

"And I stand by that, 'm too tired for sex anyway." Remus said, pulling at James' shirt again until the teenager raised his arms and let it be tugged off. "But I want to feel you, feel your skin on mine." He murmured, pulling his own tee-shirt off, James smiled gently before wriggling out of his pyjama pants, Remus did the same and then wrapped his arms around James again, "I love you." He mumbled into the boy's shoulder.

"I love you too."

**_~*~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~*~_**

"Hey babe." Bryce grinned as Sirius walked into the empty corridor they'd arranged to meet in. The corridor led to several classrooms that had been locked for years and past students had dumped several old bean bags in the corridor, not many people knew of the corridor but Sirius, being a marauder, had discovered it in his third year. "You alright?" Bryce added, Sirius nodded and sat on a bean bag next to the other teenager who instantly wrapped an arm around him and kissed him passionately. He ran his hand along Sirius' back as he used his tongue to explore Sirius' mouth, then he pulled back leaving Sirius gasping for breathe. "Babe," Bryce gasped, "Fuck I've missed you, missed that pretty little mouth of yours." He added making Sirius flush crimson. Bryce stood up then, "Want to put that mouth to better uses?" He asked with a smirk, unbuttoning his jeans. Although it was voiced as a question Sirius knew it wasn't really and so moved until he was kneeling in front of Bryce, he suddenly got a flash of James' face in his mind and flinched, "What now?" Bryce asked moodily. Sirius wasn't sure what made him speak, he knew how Bryce would react... Part of him wanted that reaction, felt he deserved it because he had betrayed both Bryce and Remus.

"I kissed James this morning." He whispered.

Bryce's lips thinned and he grabbed hold of Sirius' shirt, dragging him into a standing position, "You did what?" He growled.

"I kissed James..." Sirius repeated with a whimper, yelping as Bryce let go of his shirt and punched him in the nose.

"You fucking whore!" The teenager yelled, punching Sirius in the face again.

"I'm sorry!" Sirius sobbed.

Bryce grabbed him by the hair, "Sorry." He repeated, "Well that's okay then." He snapped, then he frowned and stopped, letting go of Sirius and moving his hand to the boy's face, wiping at the small trickle of blood falling from his nose. "Look what you made me do." He whispered, "You think I want to hurt you? Why do you have to wind me up huh?!"

"I'm sorry." Sirius said again.

"I fucking love you!" Bryce growled, "So don't you dare go off kissing twats like Potter. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do!" Sirius said, wiping at his eyes.

Bryce smiled at the boy, kissing him gently, "Try to show it yeah?" He said quietly.

Sirius nodded, letting Bryce hug him tightly, "Sorry." He repeated.

"I forgive you." Bryce replied, reminding Sirius how lucky he was.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~*~_**

James and Remus looked up as Sirius walked into the dorm, "What the fuck happened to your nose?" James gasped.

"Huh?"

"It's all swollen."

Sirius raised his hand to touch his nose and winced at how painful it was, "Tripped, managed to not fall on my ass but ended up banging my face against a wall." He lied, James walked over and cast a healing charm on it for Sirius who thanked him quietly. "You're getting clumsy." James said quietly, Sirius frowned, wondering if he was imagining the suspicion in his friend's voice.

"Must be something to do with the pregnancy." He shrugged.

"Hmm..." Yup, definitely suspicion.

"Lily was looking for you, apparently you were meant to meet her earlier and never showed up." Remus cut in.

Sirius cursed, "Shit! I knew I forgot something! I should go find her..."

James reached out to stop him as he made to leave the room, "She's tutoring firsties at the moment." He said, Sirius sighed and nodded, going to sit on his bed. "Why don't we play some snap, like old times." Remus offered, seeing Sirius' apprehensive look he added, "No questions about the baby, in fact no talking about the baby at all if that's what you want. We'll just discuss music and school and stuff..."

Sirius gave a small nod before smiling, "We can't talk about music with Prongs here, he has shit taste!"

"Oi!"

_**~*~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~*~**_

* * *

_**A/N: Abuse of any sort is wrong. ****Abuse can harm you physically and emotionally as well as leave you feeling isolated and lonely. If you live in the UK and want more information on abuse in teenage relationship check out **__h t t p : // thisisabuse. direct. gov. uk/** (without the gaps)**_

_**~*~*~*~*~**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Family.**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_**

"He's what?" Andromeda gasped as Remus and James relayed Sirius' plans to her.

"We think it's definitely something to do with Bryce, I mean, Sirius hasn't actually mentioned him to us since he first kissed him but the school gossip chain seems to think they're back together so..." James said, Andromeda nodded, the Hogwarts gossip chain was rarely wrong when it came to who was in, or out, of relationships. Remus let out a yawn and dropped his head onto the table, "Are you okay?" James asked instantly, as Remus had known he would.

"Just a bit tired... Could you go and get me a drink of water?" Remus asked.

"Sure babe." James smiled, kissing Remus' head before heading to the bar.

Remus watched him go before turning to Andromeda, "There's something else but I didn't want to tell James, he'll get angry and kill someone... The thing is, well, Sirius has got clumsy again."

"So?" Andromeda frowned, "He's always been clumsy."

"Yeah, but it got worse about a year ago, he was always turning up with bruises, but because it was Sirius I never questioned it. Then, about six months ago it stopped, and now it's started again... It just seems a bit strange that the bruises tie in with the times he's been dating Bryce." Remus said gently.

"You don't think..." Andromeda trailed off.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past him, that guy's bad news."

"Shit!" Andromeda swore, "This is bad... I mean, what if he punches Sirius in the stomach?! He could lose the baby!" Remus paled, he hadn't thought of that. "I'll have to talk to Sirius, soon." Andromeda muttered, sighing to herself. They both looked up as James walked back over and handed Remus a glass of water before slipping into the next to his boyfriend.

"Thanks." Remus said softly.

"I have to go, Ted's got work." Andromeda said quietly, "I'll try to speak to Sirius soon, and thank you, for letting me know." She added, looking specifically at Remus.

"No problem." The werewolf murmured, watching as she left.

**_~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~_**

Sirius jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around quickly, frowning as he saw his cousin, "What are you doing here?"

"Could we go somewhere quiet to chat?" Andromeda asked, "Professor McGonagall said we could use her office."

Sirius scowled, James and Remus had told her... Great. "Fine." He grumbled, following Andromeda down the corridor and into his Transfiguration Professor's office.

Sirius threw himself down into one of the chairs and scowled up at Andromeda, "Remus and James said that you were contemplating putting the baby up for adoption..." Andromeda said quietly, leaning against the desk.

"I'm not contemplating it... It's happening 'Meda." Sirius said crossly.

Andromeda sighed and bit at her lip, "But why? I thought you were really happy to keep it."

Sirius moved out of the chair, turning to look out of the window and cradling his stomach, "I'm not strong enough, I'm just going to hurt the baby..." He whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous! You're gonna make a great father!" Andromeda said.

"NO I'M NOT!!" Sirius yelled, turning to look at her, she gasped as she saw the tears in his eyes.

Andromeda watched as Sirius turned away again, rubbing at his eyes, "Sirius..."

"I'm pathetic! I can't even look after myself..."

"Did Bryce tell you that? I heard you were back with him... Seems strange that you getting back together coincides with you changing your mind about the baby."

Sirius scowled some more, "He just made me realise that I'm too young for this."

"And how did he do that? By punching you in the face!" Andromeda yelled before sighing and sitting down.

"Wha- What?" Sirius croaked.

His cousin gritted her teeth, "I'm not stupid Sirius, and neither are your friends... If he's hurting you -"

"He's not! You've got it wrong, you always get it wrong! None of you have any idea what this is like okay? So don't even try to figure it out! I'm not keeping this baby! And it has nothing to do with Bryce!" And with that Sirius stormed out of the office, leaving Andromeda sat there feeling more worried than before.

**_~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~_**

Sirius turned the corner, crashing into someone, "Shit, sorry."

"I'm used to it." Came his younger brother's amused voice and then, "Merlin... I thought they were joking when they said you were up the duff but... Well that bump aint fat is it?" Sirius looked at Regulus for a moment before slowly shaking his head, "Gross." Regulus said, pulling a face, "I mean... Eww... There's a baby in your stomach!" He gave a shudder, reminding Sirius that he was only thirteen. "So... Why the fuck didn't you tell me?!"

"Language." Sirius snapped in reply before sighing, "Thought you were still mad at me for leaving home. You've been ignoring me since I left."

Regulus shrugged, "I was angry you left me there... But well... You're my brother so..." He shrugged again, "Come to the library so we can talk properly?"

"Sure." Sirius smiled, following his brother before laughing, "Didn't think you even knew what a library was!" Regulus simply rolled his eyes as they walked through the library doors and headed for one of the tables at the back.

"So what's the dealio with the sprog?" Regulus asked.

"I'm giving it up." Sirius said quietly.

Regulus' eyes widened, "Really? I kind assumed you'd keep it, which would be awesome, I could be Uncle Regulus!"

Sirius gave a small smile at his brother's excitement, "I just can't." He muttered, "I'm not set out to be a dad."

"Sure you are, you pretty much raised me and you're only just older than me!" Regulus laughed, Sirius had to admit he was right, he'd spent his whole childhood looking after Regulus when his parents went out, with only their mad house elf to help him. "It's complicated." Sirius snapped defensively.

Regulus raised his hands, "Alright, I wasn't judging... Just saying... So, who's the other dad?"

Sirius winced, "I'm not sure." He admitted.

Regulus snorted, "Whore." He said, but not unkindly. "I heard you were back with Bryce." He added quietly, Sirius frowned, wondering if this whole meeting had been set up by Andromeda, but when he nodded Regulus simply nodded back, "He make you happy?"

"Yeah." Sirius smiled, "He does."

"Good." Regulus nodded before frowning, "What?" He asked, not liking the way Sirius was looking at him strangely.

"You've grown up so much..." Sirius said sadly.

Regulus smirked, "Well, one of us had to!" He laughed, earning himself a kick off Sirius.

"Cheeky sod." Sirius muttered, Regulus simply grinned in reply before glancing at his watch.

The younger boy groaned, "Gotta go to lesson now... Siri? If you do change your mind... Well, I'd kinda like to be Uncle Regulus."

Sirius gave a small smile, "Sorry." He whispered, knowing there was no way Bryce would let him keep the baby. Regulus shrugged and left the library, telling Sirius he'd see him around.

**_~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~_**

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you all day." Bryce growled, dragging Sirius into an empty classroom.

"Sorry." Sirius whimpered, flinching backwards.

Bryce sighed, "Doesn't matter." he said, pulling Sirius into a loose hug, "I just wanted to spend time with you... Where were you?"

"My cousin wanted to talk to me... Then I bumped into Regulus." Sirius mumbled apologetically.

"Well, you're here now." Bryce smiled, stroking Sirius' cheek lovingly, "Want to take a walk by the lake?" He asked quietly, Sirius smiled and nodded, parting his lips when Bryce kissed him and letting the boy slide his tongue into Sirius' mouth. "God I love you." Bryce murmured when he pulled away, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do." Sirius said, "You know I do."

"Say it." Bryce ordered.

"I. Love. You." Sirius smiled, saying it slowly to prove his point, Bryce grinned and took Sirius' hand, leading him from the room and out into the grounds.

They walked over to the lake and onto the path that would lead them around it, "How are you feeling?" Bryce asked, "I read a bit about pregnancies, everything says you're past feeling sick all the time now."

Sirius looked at his boyfriend in surprise, "Yeah I'm past it... You read about pregnancies?"

"Of course... I do love you Sirius, I only want what's best for you. I know sometimes it seems different..." Bryce trailed off guiltily, turning to look at Sirius and tracing a bruise on the teenager's forehead, a bruise caused by his fist.

"I know you want what's best for me... Seems like you're the only person who does sometimes..." Sirius said quietly, thinking back with a scowl to how James and Remus had gone behind his back to talk to Andromeda.

Bryce smiled gently, "It's just you and me babe... Forever." He promised, Sirius grinned at that, kissing Bryce gently. He frowned slightly when he felt someone watching him and pulled back, glancing over his shoulder and scowling when he saw James, Remus and Peter sat on one of the benches by the lake. "Can we go inside?" Sirius asked Bryce who frowned and followed his line of sight.

"Sure." The other boy said. Sirius frowned, was Bryce smirking? No of course he wasn't, why would he be? Sirius was just being stupid. Bryce wrapped his arm around Sirius and led him back towards the castle, "We can chill in my dorm yeah? All of the others have class." Bryce smiled,

Sirius nodded, "Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for." The other boy grinned.

**_~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~_**

* * *

**_I wanted to show Bryce's nice side because, well... Sirius fell in love with him for a reason. Bryce really does believe he's doing what's best for Sirius..._**

**_Anyway, leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter, or if you ahve any questions or whatever._**

**_SexySiri._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh Baby...**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_**

Sirius felt someone sit down next to him, he looked up and scowled when he saw Remus. "Hey Sirius." Remus grinned, ignoring the scowl and grunt he got in reply, "How are you feeling?" Another grunt, "Look, Sirius... I know you're annoyed at us but -"

"Damn right I am! You had no right to go behind my back like that! I was going to tell 'Meda in my own time." Sirius snapped.

"I'm sorry." Remus murmured, not really sounding it, "We were just worried about you." Sirius continued to scowl and Remus sighed, "Come on Siri..." He said gently, nudging Sirius' arm with his shoulder.

"You stop messing in my life okay?" Sirius said, looking up at Remus, "I already promised if the baby was yours or James' you could keep it."

Remus frowned, "And what would you do if we did? If James and I raised your kid?"

Sirius paled slightly, he hadn't actually thought of that, "I... I'd be happy for you." He mumbled finally.

"Really?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure." Sirius nodded, Remus didn't look convinced and Sirius didn't blame him, even he didn't believe it.

Remus sighed, "Okay." He said finally, "You coming up to the dorm?"

"Depends if James is gonna have a go at me." Sirius said quietly.

Remus bit at his lip, "I'll talk to him." He promised and Sirius nodded, standing up and following Remus up to the dorm, rolling his eyes when Remus offered to carry his bag, "I mean, You're carrying all that extra weight anyway, don't need more..." Remus said, Sirius laughed and handed his bag over.

They were almost at the portrait hole when a sixth year shoved past them, hissing "Whore." At Sirius as he went.

Remus instantly turned around and withdrew his wand, determined to give the teenager a piece if his mind but Sirius stopped him, "Just leave it okay, he's not the first... I'm just gonna have to get used to it." Sirius mumbled.

"But..."

"Please..." Sirius said quietly, turning to go into the common room. He walked through the room, ignoring the looks he was getting, and headed up to the dorm room, Remus followed him, dropping Sirius' bag at the bottom of his bed before grabbing James and having a hissed conversation, probably warning him to not pester Sirius about the adoption. Once Remus had finished talking to James he went to the bathroom to grab a quick shower, James headed over to Sirius' bed and sat next to the teenager. "What up? Having a good day?"

"Umm... It's all right, feeling fat." Sirius shrugged.

James laughed, "But it's cute fat." He said making Sirius flush, James also blushed and looked away as he realised what he had said, there was a mild awkward silence before Sirius whispered, "Thanks." James gave a half shrug in reply. "So what's your day been like?" Sirius asked.

James pulled a face, "Got a detention for a missing essay, Moony got all pissy about it and is making me study this evening. Hey, you could help me get out of it!"

Sirius laughed, "What? And face the wrath of Moony?!" He grinned.

James leant his head against Sirius' shoulder and rested his hand on the boy's stomach, hating the way Sirius tensed. "Strange to think there's a baby in there." James said quietly, Sirius gave a small nod, not looking at the bump, James scowled, "What? Are you disgusted with even thinking about the baby now?!" James snapped, pulling back from Sirius and standing up.

"Jay please..." Sirius whispered as the bathroom door opened and Remus walked out, James scowled but stayed silent after the werewolf sent him a warning look. Remus went and sat next to Sirius, taking his hand, just as he opened his mouth to say something the door burst open, "Sirius!" Lily said, coming up to the boy, "Your brother's in the hospital wing!"

**_~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~_**

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked Madame Pomfrey as she fussed around his unconscious younger brother.

The medi witch pursed her lips, "Excessive alcohol consumption."

"Huh?"

"He's drunk."

"WHAT?!" Sirius yelled, James winced at the sheer volume of his friends voice and grabbed Sirius' hand, leading him to one of the chairs and helping him sit down. "He's thirteen? How can he possibly be drunk?" Sirius asked, alright... Stupid question since Sirius had definitely got drunk once or twice at that age, but not to the extent of passing out. "Will he be okay?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Medically he will be fine." Madame Pomfrey smiled, "And how are you?"

Sirius shrugged, "Hungry, fat... Horny." Then James laughed and he realised who was talking to and winced, "Shit... Sorry... I mean..."

"All perfectly normal feelings for someone at your stage in a pregnancy." Madame Pomfrey smiled, looking over as the doors opened and Dumbledore and Slughorn walked in.

They headed straight over to the bed and looked at Regulus for a moment before exchanging looks, "Yes, I believe this is a headteacher matter. Thank you Horace." Dumbledore said quietly, Slughorn gave a nod before leaving the hospital wing. Dumbledore turned to Madame Pomfrey, "How is he?"

"He should be awake soon Sir." She replied.

"Very well, could you perhaps fetch us a hangover potion." Madame Pomfrey nodded and left, Dumbledore turned to Sirius and smiled, sitting in the seat next to him, "Your brother is in a lot of trouble." He said gently.

"Yeah." Sirius growled, furious with Regulus, then he softened slightly and sighed, "Professor? I know he's been stupid and needs to be punished but please, please, don't suspend him... Going back to my parents house... That really wont help him." Sirius whispered.

Dumbledore smiled some more and his eyes twinkled, "Quite right." He said, "Shouldn't the two of you be in Transfiguration?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah but -"

"Go, Your brother is fine. You can come and visit him later if he's still here." Dumbledore assured Sirius, motioning for him to leave, James took his friends arm and half dragged him from the hospital wing. James and Sirius walked down the corridor towards their transfiguration class, both of them lost in their thoughts, "Why would he get that drunk Jay?" Sirius mumbled,

"I don't know." James sighed, "Maybe something's bothering him."

"Exactly! I should have noticed!" Sirius scowled at the floor and James wrapped an arm around him,

Sirius smiled before suddenly tensing and moving away, James frowned and then noticed Bryce coming towards them. "Can I have a word?" He asked Sirius almost coldly.

"We have Transfiguration." James cut in before Sirius could reply.

Bryce pursed his lips, "Later then." He said before walking off.

James looked at Sirius and raised a slight eyebrow, "I told him I kissed you... He's probably just feeling jealous." Sirius shrugged.

"Right, be careful Siri... I know you like him but... He's bad news."

"Don't start Jay." Sirius sighed, walking into the Transfiguration class and leaving James stood in the corridor.

**_~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~_**

"Hey!" Sirius grinned, walking over to Bryce, "God you would not believe the day I've had!" He added cheerfully, trying to calm the scowl on the other boy's face, it didn't work...

"What were you doing with that whore Potter?" Bryce growled.

"We were walking to class!" Sirius said angrily.

Bryce scowled, "Then why did he have his arm around you?"

"Because my brother's in the hospital wing and he was trying to comfort me!" Sirius yelled, suddenly furious, then he realised what he had done and flinched backwards but Bryce was frowning by now and didn't look so angry.

"Is Regulus okay?" He asked gently.

Sirius gave a small nod, "Yeah, he'll be fine." He muttered, "I have to go and see him in a bit though."

Bryce nodded, "Okay." He said, "I'm sorry for snapping at you... I just..."

"It's fine, I get it." Sirius smiled, leaning up to kiss Bryce, Bryce kissed back, his hands moving to Sirius' hair as Sirius moaned into the kiss, "God I love you." He panted as they parted.

Bryce laughed, "You don't have to call me god." He smirked before frowning, "I thought you weren't talking to Potter anyway?"

Sirius sighed, great... Back to this. "I wasn't but he promised to stop fussing about the baby. I already said if it was his he could keep it so." Sirius shrugged at then frowned at the furious expression on Bryce's face.

"If it's his." The boy repeated, shit, Sirius had never told Bryce who the other possible father's were. "You had sex with Potter?" Bryce asked, "Whilst we were together?"

"No! No... Just after we split." Sirius whispered.

"Liar!" Bryce yelled, grabbing hold of Sirius' hair, "I bet you were at it the entire time we were together!" He dropped Sirius' hair and punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"No." Sirius said, "I swear I -" He was cut off as he was kicked in the stomach and let out a yelp, his hand moving instantly, trying to protect the baby, "Bryce please... The baby..."

"Oh that godamned baby!" Bryce yelled and raised his foot again.

"STUPEFY!" Came a voice from the other end of the corridor and Bryce went flying, crashing to the floor unconscious. Sirius looked up at the person who had stunned his boyfriend and was surprised to find Lucius Malfoy stood there, then he looked at Bryce who didn't appear to be moving, "Oh god! You've killed him."

"He's stunned." Lucius said, "Although he'd deserve death."

"No he just -" Sirius cut himself off with a scream as a flash of pain spiked through his stomach.

Lucius' eyes widened, "Oh shit, we have to get you to the hospital wing." He said, Sirius tried to disagree but the pain was too bad and so he simply leant his head against Lucius as the older teenager helped him up.

**_~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_I know, I'm evil... Sorry... Also I'm going away and will have no internet access so no update for about a week. Forgive me?_**

**_SexySiri._**

**_:)  
_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**Trouble.**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **_

"What on earth happened?" Madame Pomfrey screeched as Lucius burst through the Hospital wing doors, half carrying Sirius.

"He got kicked in the stomach." Lucius explained quickly, "He's in a lot of pain..."

"The baby..." Sirius whimpered as Madem Pomfrey helped him into a bed. The medi-witch could see Regulus watching in horror from his own bed and quickly turned to Lucius, asking him to take the younger boy down to the kitchens for a while. Lucius did as he was asked and once they had gone Madame Pomfrey cast several spells on Sirius, "Baby's heart rate's really fast." She said, rushing around and collecting potions, "If we're not careful you could go into labour."

"But it's too early." Sirius said, groaning as the pain seemed to get worse.

"If you deliver the baby now we have the equipment to help it but you really should go full term." Madame Pomfrey handed Sirius a potion, "Drink that, I'm calling St Mungo's midwife team, they'll know what to do." Sirius could only nod as tears streaked down his cheeks.

He tried to ignore the dizzy feeling as Madame Pomfrey hurried away, returning a few minutes later with a few other healers, "We've developed a potion that should help slow the baby's heart rate down, however it doesn't work on everyone. If it doesn't work then there is a very high chance you could lose the baby." One of the healers told Sirius, "But there's a pretty big chance anyway with the way it's increasing at the minute."

"Do what you have to." Sirius whispered, taking the potion she handed him, he frowned at it for a second before swallowing the lot, wincing as it went down his throat, it felt like ice. "How will we know it works?" Sirius asked.

The healer frowned at him, casting a charm on him, "We'll continue to monitor you for the next ten minutes or so, if it hasn't started to decrease then we will transfer you to the hospital and consider delivering the baby early."

"But..." Sirius trailed off.

The healer gave him a reassuring smile, "We have a very good success rate with premature baby's Mr Black. I assure you I will do everything I can to save this child."

"Thank you." Sirius murmured, cradling his stomach and thinking of his baby, the baby he might lose, a tear trickled down Sirius' cheek and he looked up at Madam Pomfrey, "Is it a boy or a girl?" He whispered, suddenly wanting to know. Madame Pomfrey frowned, knowing that telling Sirius might make it harder if he did lose the baby, "Please." Sirius begged and the medi-witch sighed.

"A boy... You're having a boy." She said gently. Sirius managed a small smile, a little boy... Images flashed through his head, images of him and James playing Quidditch with a young boy, of Remus teaching him to read...

The healer from St Mungo's cast another charm, "The heart rate's slowing... You should try to get some sleep Mr Black, we'll keep monitoring the baby. You resting will be good for him." She said, Sirius nodded and lay back a bit more, trying to calm himself down and rest, reminding himself it would be good for the baby. It took a while but Sirius eventually found himself drifting off to sleep.

**_~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~_**

When Sirius woke up Madam Pomfrey was sat next to his bed, the healers from St Mungo's were gone, "You're out of the danger zone." Madame Pomfrey smiled, "But I'm going to keep you here for the next week..."

"Is the baby okay?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but you have to rest now, no straining yourself until you go into labour. I'll keep you here until then if necessary." Madam Pomfrey said, Sirius nodded tiredly.

They both looked over as the doors to the hospital wing opened and Lucius poked his head around, "Is it okay for us to come in?" He asked gently, Madam Pomfrey nodded and Lucius disappeared for a second before returning with Regulus who instantly ran to Sirius' side,

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay? What happened?"

"That is something we would all like to know." Dumbledore said as he walked in.

"Let my patient rest first Albus." Madam Pomfrey said, "Regulus, I've cleared you to leave, I believe Professor Dumbledore wants a word." Regulus paled and glanced at the Headmaster who gave him an encouraging smile.

Regulus then looked at Sirius, "Will you be okay?"

"I'm fine." Sirius smiled, "Go talk to the Headmaster, then we'll talk... I just need to rest right now Kiddo."

Regulus nodded, "Okay." He murmured, following the Headmaster to the other end of the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey followed them. Sirius watched them go before sighing, leaning back against the pillows, he looked at Lucius who came and stood next to him. "I checked up on that bastard, he's definitely not dead... back in his dorm room." Lucius said quietly.

"Good." Sirius said, making the other boy scowl.

"If they ask me what happened I'm going to tell them the truth." Lucius said angrily.

Sirius gaped at him, "No! You can't... You don't understand."

"He could have killed that baby!" Lucius yelled.

"He didn't mean to!"

"Right..." Lucius sneered, "So he accidentally kicked you in the stomach."

Sirius scowled, "Go away! It's none of your business anyway." He snapped, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Lucius gritted his teeth, "It is if it turns out to be my child." He spat before turning on his heel and stalking off. Sirius stared after him, frowning, it wasn't fair... Lucius didn't understand, Bryce hadn't meant to hurt the baby... He'd just lost his temper, it wasn't his fault, it was Sirius'... Sirius shouldn't have whored around so much in the first place... He shouldn't have wound Bryce up. Sirius was pulled out of his thoughts as Regulus walked over, throwing himself into the chair by Sirius bed and scowling, at Sirius' raised eyebrow he said "Detention until the end of term."

"Serves you right." Sirius said and Regulus scowled some more before sighing, "What happened Reg? Why did you go and get drunk like that?" Sirius asked gently.

Regulus let out a puff of air, "Can we talk about this later, Madam Pomfrey said you needed rest and I have to get back to my dorm before curfew."

"Fin, but we will talk." Sirius said.

"Right... And maybe you can tell me what the hell happened tonight." Regulus said with a raised eyebrow, Sirius pursed his lips and gave his brother an angry look which was ignored. "Goodnight Siri, I'll come see you tomorrow." Regulus said, leaning over and hugging Sirius tightly, "Night little 'un." He added, patting Sirius' stomach gently, Sirius held ina wince... Reg really wanted him to keep this baby...

"Night Reggie." Sirius whispered, watching as his brother walked away, he glanced up the hospital wing and saw Madame Pomfrey watching him worriedly, talking quietly to Dumbledore. When Sirius saw the headmaster coming towards him he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, Dumbledore let out a chuckle, "Very well Mr Black, we will talk tomorrow. Sleep well my boy." He said, Sirius opened his eyes slightly and watched the headmaster leave before he closed his eyes again, suddenly exhausted.

**_~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~_**

When Sirius next woke, Remus was sat by his bed, the werewolf's eyes were red as though he had been crying, he said nothing and instead simply watched Sirius for a while as the teenager sat up a bit. "Hi..." Sirius said eventually.

"Hey." Remus replied, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay... A bit tired... Little one's been playing Quidditch for pretty much all night." Sirius said, not that eh minded really, it proved to him that the baby was definitely still alive. "I... Madame Pomfrey told me what sex it was, would you like to know?" He asked Remus.

Remus shook his head, "Not right now. Maybe later, if Jay wants to." He said, Sirius nodded and Remus looked at his friend carefully, "Lucius told me what happened..." He said after a moment.

Sirius sighed and looked away, "Bryce was just..."

"No! No excuses." Remus interrupted, "He could have killed the baby... And I know you love him or whatever but what he did was wrong. He needs help Siri, Anger management or something... But if you tell Dumbledore that Lucius was lying then that will never happen." Remus' voice was firm and he kept eye contact with Sirius the entire time he spoke.

"I love him." Sirius whispered.

"So help him get help." Remus replied,

Sirius looked away again, thinking everything through until finally he nodded, "Okay." He said quietly, "I'll tell them everything.

**_~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Please review.**_

_**S.S**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Life goes on...**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_**

"Hey." James smiled, sitting down next to Sirius, "You okay?" He asked.

"I dunno... Professor Dumbledore says that Bryce has been expelled, he's having to see a psychiatrist for Anger Management issues and his parents are moving him to Durmstrang so he can have a fresh start... I know what he did was wrong but..." Sirius trailed off, tears in his eyes.

"You still love him?" James supplied, Sirius nodded, "Of course you do Sirius, and of course you're hurting... But all of this, him leaving, it's for the best."

"Yeah... I know. He's ill, that's what Rem says, and he needs help, which is why I told them the truth." Sirius mumbled, "But what if he never forgives me? What if he hates me now?" Seeing James' expression Sirius said, "He did love me, whatever you think, he did love me."

"I know." James said softly, taking Sirius' hand, "I know he did... And he's probably angry now but once he's seen a therapist and got better then he'll forgive you for telling the headmaster what happened. Although if his parents think it's better he has a fresh start then..."

Sirius nodded, "They came to see me, to apologise. Said they don't want me to see Bryce again because he's better off starting over someplace new. If he is the father of the baby then they'll talk to me again once it's born."

James smiled, moving to place his hand on Sirius' stomach, "Not long to go now." He said.

"Hmm..." Was the only reply he got and James sighed.

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

Sirius stared at the latest scan and tears streaked down his cheeks, "I've changed my mind... I want to keep the baby." He whispered, James laughed and flung his arms around his friend, grinning at Remus who smiled back, the relief clear in his eyes. They all looked up as Lucius Malfoy walked into the room, James frowned but said nothing, knowing the other boy was responsible for saving the baby's life. "Is that... Shit." Lucius murmured, staring at the scan, "Wow... So... Umm... How are you?"

"Fine thank you." Sirius said, quickly rubbing his face, "I... What you did... Thank -"

"Don't." Lucius interrupted, "Anyone would have done the same..." He smiled awkwardly, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks." Sirius smiled as Madame Pomfrey cast a spell to remove the scan picture and walked away, giving them some privacy. "I need to talk to you." Lucius told Sirius quietly, he glanced at James and Remus and Sirius frowned.

"Privately?" He asked.

"Umm... Up to you, it's about Regulus. He told me some stuff and he wants to tell you but he's worried about bothering you at the moment. However I believe you should know." Lucius said.

"Go on." Sirius frowned, not bothered about Remus and James hearing because he'd probably tell them later anyway.

"Your parents want Regulus to take the dark mark on his fifteenth birthday... And even though that's just over a year away he's a little bit freaked out, it's why he got drunk, he just wanted to forget about it all for a bit." Lucius explained gently.

Sirius frowned and nodded, "Okay, thanks. I'll talk to him." He said, wondering what on earth he could do to help his brother, Lucius nodded and smiled before leaving the hospital wing, casting one last glance at Sirius' stomach.

**_~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~_**

"Reg, hey, Can we talk?" Sirius asked, cornering his borther in the library.

"Umm... Sure." Regulus said, "Is it about my birthday present?!" He asked with a grin.

"Huh?"

Regulus' face fell, "My birthday... next week."

_Shit! _"Oh, no. Already sorted that." Sirius lied, "It's about your fifteenth birthday..." He added gently.

Regulus stared at his brother before scowling, "I'm gonna kill Lucius." He mumbled.

"No, don't... He was just doing what he thought was right. He says you don't want to join the death eaters." Sirius said gently, "You do know that if you refuse you'll have to leave home right?"

"I know." Regulus sighed, "But where would I go? Could I live with you? You said something about buying a house..."

Sirius shook his head, "They wouldn't let you, I already checked, plus I really don't think I'm the sort of person you'd need to ... However, they would let you live with 'Meda." He said, "It would mean an awful lot of paperwork and interviews, trust me, it's not fun. And Mother and Father would probably never forgive you..."

"I know." Regulus said again, "But I can't become a death eater Siri! I can't be like them... it'll destroy Mother but... I can't."

Sirius nodded, drawing his brother into a hug and once again marvelling at how much he had grown, "Okay, I'll write to 'Meda." He said gently, "I... I've decided to keep the baby. You're gonna be Uncle Regulus." Sirius said quietly, changing the subject because he knew the previous one was bothering Regulus a bit.

"You are?! That's awesome!" Regulus grinned. "Boy or girl?"

"Little boy."

"Sweet." Regulus said.

Sirius nodded, "You can come and visit anytime you want, so long as 'Meda says so obviously."

Regulus grinned, "I'm so excited!" He squealed making Sirius laugh.

**_~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~_**

Sirius put his book bag down on his bed, sighing as he sat down and rubbed his stomach, only a week before his due date now... "Hey, how was the exam for you?" James asked as he walked into the room and sat next to Sirius, dropping his own bag on the floor.

"Yeah... Not bad, think I may have passed." Sirius grinned.

"That's great!" James grinned, "I think I might have too."

Sirius nodded and moved so that his back was against James' chest, the other boy's arms wrapped around him, "Got a letter off Bryce, saying he's sorry, that he loves me but it's better off that eh has a fresh start and that if he is the dad then he doesn't trust himself around the kid right now but we'll see about the future." Sirius said quietly, "I... I think I'll always love him but... Well, now I'm ready to move on with my life."

"That's good." James smiled, he and Remus had thought it would take a lot longer, he moved away so that he could go and sit in front of Sirius, looking at him properly, "You know I'm always here for you right?"

"Yeah... You're a good mate." Sirius smiled, leaning up to kiss James' cheek, he misjudged it slightly and ended up half kissing the boy's lips and so pulled back quickly. He was about to apologise when he saw the strange expression on James' face. They stared at each other for a while and James' tongue darted out to lick his lips as he slowly leant forwards, Sirius moved his hand to cup James' cheek and, when the boy didn't stop him, he moved, planting his lips against James'. James kissed back, his hands moving to cup Sirius' head as Sirius' own hands moved to James' waistband, the position was mildly awkward due to Sirius' baby bump but neither teenager noticed as the kiss got more passionate and James tugged at Sirius' hair slightly, moaning as Sirius' hand dipped under his waistband and cupped his bare ass. Then the baby kicked and Sirius jerked away suddenly, staring at James in both shock and horror. James shakily raised his hand to his lips, "Shit... Sirius... I... That should not have happened."

Sirius nodded his agreement before suddenly frowning, "Jay..."

James leapt off the bed, "No! Look... I like you Sirius, I like you a lot but I love Remus! Really love him and I can't lose him, can't hurt him. So we just have to forget about this attraction thingy we have..." James almost begged, tears in his eyes.

"Jay." Sirius said again, his hand now on his stomach, "It hurts, it really hurts." He whimpered, giving a gasp as a sharper pain shot through him, "I think I might be in labour..."

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

* * *

_**Okay, so in a chapter or two the baby's father will be revealed, I have an idea of who I want it to be but if you have any strong opinions then leave a review giving the father's name and why you chose him. Thanks guys!**_

_**SexySiri.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_I'm really sorry for the delay. It's been a really stressfull few months and then I went and broke my laptop, losing all my work becuase I am an idiot and never back anything up. Anyway college work had to take priority so this took longer than usual. Sorry._**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Love...**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

James was pacing up and down the corridor outside the Hospital wing when Remus arrived, "Is it the baby?" The werewolf asked quickly.

James nodded, "Siri's in labour, they're getting the baby out now." He confirmed, "He's only allowed one person with him though and he didn't want to choose between anyone, said he could do it on his own."

Remus nodded and transfigured a statue into a bench, sitting down on it, he raised an eyebrow as James continued to pace, "Nervous?"

"Huh? Oh... Yeah... Just a bit."

"Were you with him when he went into labour?" Remus asked. James nodded, "Must have been scary." Remus said.

"Yeah... It was a bit... He was in so much pain Rem..." James whispered, tears in his eyes, Remus stood up and crossed to his boyfriend, drawing him into a tight hug and frowning when James tensed.

Remus let out a small sigh, "We're gonna be okay aren't we?" he asked quietly, "Whoever the father of that baby is."

"Of course we are!" James said angrily, suddenly clinging tightly to Remus, "I love you!"

"I love you too." Remus murmured, kissing James hair.

James buried his head in Remus' neck, "Would you still love me even if I'd kissed Siius?" He mumbled, keeping his arms around Remus as the other teenager froze and then jerked away,

"What?" Remus asked quietly, hoping he'd misheard.

"He kissed me." James said, "And I kissed back... But then we pulled back, said it was a mistake... And that was when he went into labour."

"Yeah well... Being turned on is supposed to help the labour happen." Remus said bitterly.

James winced, "I love you, immensely, I swear I do Rem... It was just a spur of the moment stupid attraction thingy." James said, Remus opened his mouth to reply but closed it again as he saw Regulus rushing down the corridor towards them.

"Howie said Sirius was in the hospital wing! Is it the baby?" The younger teenager asked.

James nodded, "Should be here soon." He said.

"Shit..." Regulus murmured, sitting on the bench. James bit at his lip and glanced at Remus who's lips were pursed as he scowled at the floor. James moved a bit closer and put his hand on the other teenager's arm, he wasn't surprised when it was shrugged off. They all looked up as the Hospital wing doors opened and Madame Pomfrey walked out, "You can go and see Mr Black now." She smiled, Regulus leapt up and raced into the hospital wing, James and Remus followed more slowly. Sirius was sat up in bed, cradling a small baby, he grinned as they approached.

"He's so small..." Regulus muttered, staring at the child.

Sirius gave a small, exhausted, smile, "Would you like to hold him?" He offered.

"Can I?! What if I drop him?" Regulus asked worriedly.

"I trust you." Sirius said, getting Regulus to sit down on the edge of the bed and handing him the baby. Regulus grinned as he held his nephew, "Hello." He said gently, "I'm your Uncle Regulus." He added, laughing as the baby let out a gurgle.

"He likes you." Sirius smiled.

"How are you?" Remus asked Sirius who frowned at how tense his friend sounded.

"I'm okay..." He said, "Just tired."

**_~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~_**

Sirius coughed a bit, wincing as the baby stirred in his sleep, "Would you like a drink?" Remus asked.

"Please." Sirius smiled, Remus didn't smile in reply as he stood up and headed down the hospital wing, Sirius raised a slight eyebrow at James who sighed,

"I told him... About the kiss." James admitted, Sirius nodded, he'd figured as much.

"I... I do agree with you about it being a mistake... It was just kind of hard to portray agreement when there's a baby trying to rip your stomach open." Sirius said making James laugh. "Jay? Could you go use McGonagall's floo to call Andromeda? McGonagall said I could but I really don't have the energy to move."

"Sure." James smiled, ruffling Sirius' hair, leaning over to press a kiss to the baby's forehead and then leaving.

Remus, who was just returning with a glass of water, frowned, "He went to call Andromeda." Sirius explained, "Thank you." He added as he accepted a drink, Remus simply nodded in reply. "Rem... I'm really, really sorry about what happened with James, I just... I wanted to feel wanted... At least for a little while." Sirius tried to explain.

"And what did James want?" Remus snapped.

"That's something you'll have to ask him." Sirius said quietly, leaning over to brush the baby's hair as he made a strange noise in his sleep.

"Maybe I'm overreacting." Remus sighed, "I'm just stressed about everything that's going on...."

Sirius shrugged, leaning back against his pillows, "You're probably behaving perfectly normally given the circumstances..." He said, "Look, just talk to James yeah?" Sirius frowned before adding, "And remember I did kiss him first..."

"He still kissed back." Remus grumbled. Sirius sighed again before giving a yawn, Remus stroked his hair affectionately, "You should get some sleep." He said.

"Can't... 'Meda'll be here soon." Sirius mumbled sleepily.

"She'll be happy just looking at the baby... She'd be daft not to." Remus said, casting another glance at the child who could be his son. Sirius gave a sort of mumble in reply, burying further under the duvet, already half asleep. Remus smiled and picked up one of the magazines that was on the bedside table, flipping it open.

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

"He's gorgeous." Andromeda smiled, picking up Sirius' newborn son, she sat in the chair next to her cousin's bed, smiling as the teenager gave a small snore in his sleep. "Glad to see the two of you here." She added, smiling at James and Remus, "I know it must be tough what with not knowing who the other father is yet..."

"Well Sirius is our mate..." Remus shrugged.

"Yeah... Although not so much of a mate that I'm willing to miss curfew and get detention for him!" James grinned cheekily, "We should be off."

Andromeda smiled, "Well then I will see you soon, probably tomorrow."

"See ya." Remus smiled, walking out of the hospital wing, James gave Andromeda a smile and stroked the baby's hair before following Remus.

"Rem wait up!" He called out since the other teenager was halfway down the corridor, Remus ignored him and James sighed, running after his boyfriend, "Rem... Please, can we talk about this."

"You know what James, I'm really tired... I'm just going to go to bed." Remus sighed, continuing to walk down the corridor, he stopped again as James grabbed his shoulder and when he turned to look at the other teenager he was surprised to see tears in his eyes,

"Rem..." James whispered, struggling to hold himself together and Remus sighed, drawing his boyfriend into a hug. "I'm sorry." James sobbed into Remus' shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." Remus said, stroking James' back and sighing some more when he felt how much James was shaking, "It's been a tough day huh? We both need some sleep." Remus said, moving away slightly, taking James' hand and lading him up the stairs.

"Are we okay?" James sniffled.

"Sure we are." Remus said, trying to ignore the part of him that wanted to punch James for kissing Sirius, especially since his brain wasn't too sure what it was annoyed about exactly. Was he angry at James for kissing someone else? Or was he only angry because it was Sirius...? Remus gave a small sigh as he squeezed James' hand reassuringly, he couldn't kid himself that he wasn't attracted to Sirius... "We're gonna be fine." He told James quietly, wishing he could believe himself.

**_~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~_**

* * *

**_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I have decided who the father of the child is going to be so that will be revealed next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one and let me kow what you think._**

**_~*~*~SexySiri~*~*~_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**This is me making up for the delay in the last not of posting. Love me for it and leave a review... Please...**_

* * *

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Daddy dearest...**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_**

Sirius smiled as he looked around his kitchen, home... A fresh start. "This is our house." He told his son who stared up at him from the carry cot, Sirius laughed and stroked the baby's hair. He looked up as an owl flew in through the window and landed in front of him, the baby burst into tears and Sirius winced, grabbing the letter off the owl's leg and throwing it to the side, shooing the owl away and picking his son up, cradling him close, "Shh... Hey, it's okay." Sirius soothed, the baby continued to screech. Five minutes later Sirius was still trying to soothe the screaming child, he looked up as the door opened, "We did knock but..." James trailed off, walking into the kitchen followed by Remus.

"An owl flew in, poor bub's terrified." Sirius explained over the crying, he stroked his son's back, murmuring quietly to him and trying to calm him. Ten minutes later the boy was finally asleep, "Have to charm the house and send owl's straight to my room." Sirius murmured, "Who wants to carry him up to the nursery? My back's killing me."

"Could I do it?" James asked, directing the question more at Remus than at Sirius.

"Go for it." Remus smiled, James grinned and took the baby off Sirius, heading upstairs.

Sirius crossed to the cupboard and pulled out three glasses, pouring some pumpkin juice into them, he handed one to Remus, "How are you doing now?"

"Fine, I was just stressed... Everything is okay now." Remus said, smiling as he took the glass of juice and drank some. Sirius smiled back and picked up the letter he had thrown to the side earlier, he opened the scroll and his eyes widened as he realised it was from St Mungo's DNA department. "You okay?" Remus asked as Sirius let out a small breathe of air.

"Yeah... Umm... I got the test results." Sirius said, just as James walked back into the room. James and Remus stood there, staring at their friend, "He's not yours... Either of yours." Sirius said quietly as he read the paper, sighing as he realised that we was due for a long talk with the other father later.

"Oh." James mumbled, "So who's is he?"

"I... I think I should tell him first, before I tell anyone else." Sirius said quietly.

"Right." James nodded, Remus did the same, there was a slightly awkward silence for a while.

Then Remus suddenly surprised them all, "Well I have an essay I need to give to McGonagall... It's an extra credit thing." He said, "I'll see you later." And then he was gone, just like that, leaving James and Sirius gaping after him.

James pulled himself together first, "He's just a little disappointed." He muttered.

"Yeah... I should talk to him or something." Sirius said, "Can you just keep an ear out for the baby?" He asked James quickly.

"Sure." James nodded, even though he wanted to go after Remus himself he knew it was better to let Sirius do it.

**_~*~*~*~*~HB~HB~*~*~*~*~_**

Remus was, as expected, sat up in one of the trees by the lake. Sirius climbed up onto the branch next to him, sighing to himself as he saw the tear tracks on Remus' face. "Just because you're not biologically his father doesn't mean you get away with not playing a big part in his life." He said quietly.

"Yeah... I know... I'm sorry." Remus mumbled, wiping at his eyes. "I was just... I really thought he might be mine..."

"I know Remmie..." Sirius said quietly, "I kinda wish he was yours... You'd make an amazing father."

Remus gave a sniff and a small smile, "Thanks."

"Well I can't raise him alone... You are so helping out!" Sirius laughed,

Remus managed a small grin and leant his head against Sirius' shoulder, "I'd love to..." He murmured.

Sirius' face lit up, "Move in with me for the summer then, you and Jay. You can help with the child care and the cooking... It's like a dream come true." He said,

Remus smiled before nodding, "Yeah... Yeah... That would be awesome!" They were quiet for a while, smiling at each other then Remus said, "Thought of a name yet?"

"Umm... Kinda, I had a great Uncle who was awesome, he was called Harry so I was gonna use that as the first name and then... You remember James Carlson who was in seventh year when we were in second? He was always really great to me, almost like a big brother, well remember how he got killed in those death eater attacks last year?... I wanted to honour him too..."

"So Harry James Black?" Remus asked.

"Yeah... It sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect." Remus said, wrapping an arm around his friend and then using his other hand to grab the branch as he almost fell. Sirius laughed making Remus poke him in the shoulder, "If I fell would you catch me?" The werewolf asked quietly,

"Always." Was the whispered reply and they stared at each other, Remus leant forwards and pushed a lock of Sirius' hair away from his face, Sirius couldn't help it, he leant in, kissing Remus. Remus didn't think twice, his hands circled around Sirius' waist as Sirius clutched onto the tree to make sure they didn't fall off as their lips moved together. Then Sirius jerked away, he stared at Remus for a moment before jumping off the tree and running away, Remus stared after him, wrapping his arms around his own waist until he suddenly overbalanced and fell off the branch, landing painfully on the floor.

**_~*~*~*~*~HB~HB~*~*~*~*~_**

"You okay Black?" Sirius looked up and smiled when he saw Lucius Malfoy stood above him, the older boy sat down next to Sirius, "You look kinda sad."

Sirius gave a shrug, "I screwed up... Anyway never mind that, I got the test results back today... Harry's yours."

"Harry..." Lucius murmured, "Nice name..."

"Thanks..." Sirius said, "Well if you have a name you want -"

"No! No... I like Harry... Harry's nice... He have a second name?"

Sirius nodded, "James, after James Carlson who died last year."

"Oh right, you guys were close right?" Lucius said, "Almost like brothers." Sirius gave a small nod and Lucius nodded back, "Oh god..." He said suddenly and Sirius laugh.

"It just hit you that you're a dad?"

"Yeah.... Umm... Could we go somewhere a little more private to talk about this?" Lucius asked, looking around nervously to make sure that no-one was listening in.

Sirius gave a small smile, "Sure... But I left James at home with the baby so I should really get back. You could come with me? Meet your son." Lucius looked terrified but nodded, "Okay well we just have to tell McGonagall."

"What?!"

"Chill out, she knows you're the one who got me to the hospital wing when I almost lost the baby, we'll just tell her you want to check on him." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. Lucius nodded and let out a big breathe before following Sirius up the stairs to McGonagall's office.

* * *

**_So there you have it... Lucius is the daddy. Hope you're all okay with that and that you wont put hate filled reviews up, although hate filled reviews would mean you were passionate about the story so you know what, go for it!_**

**_SexySiri.  
_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Tired...**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_

James was sat in the living room when Sirius and Lucius walked in, what surprised Sirius was that Remus was sat next to him,with a huge bruise forming on his head and his wrist in a support bandage. "What happened to you?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Fell out of the tree." Remus mumbled, avoiding his friends eyes.

"Oh, Harry okay?" Sirius asked.

James nodded, "He's fine, hasn't made a sound." He said, not commenting on the name which made Sirius wonder if Remus had already told him, he couldn't help but wonder what else he had told him.

As if on cue the sound of the baby crying came down stairs, Sirius sighed and looked at Lucius, "I'll just go and calm him down." He said quietly. Lucius nodded and watched as Sirius left the room.

Lucius looked at the floor as he saw James and Remus watching him suspiciously, "So..." Remus started, "I'm guessing you're Harry's father."

"I am." Lucius confirmed,

James scowled slightly, "Hurt him or Sirius and you'll wish you'd never been born." He growled.

"Got it." Lucius said through gritted teeth. James and Remus exchanged looks as Sirius walked back into the room carrying the baby. "Merlin..." Lucius whispered.

Sirius smiled, "Would you like to hold him whilst I get his bottle?"

"I... Okay." The Slytherin said, suddenly not seeming as haughty as usual, he sat down and took the baby Sirius handed him, Sirius smiled, going into the kitchen. He pulled one of the ready made bottles from the fridge and cast a warming charm on it, squeezing a drop of milk onto his hand to check the temperature just like Andromeda had shown him. "Hey." Remus said quietly as he walked into the kitchen, Sirius looked up at him, giving a small smile, "So... Lucius Malfoy."

"Yeah... Look it doesn't change anything okay? I still want you and James to spend the summer here..." Sirius said.

Remus' eyes widened, "Even after what happened earlier?" He asked.

Sirius frowned, watching his friend for a while, then he shrugged, "Well... I am gorgeous." He grinned, "Look, I need you around, you really think I'm gonna throw our friendship away over that?! Come on Moony..." Sirius smiled.

"I told James... He just said that now we were even." Remus said.

Sirius laughed, "Typical. Look, I really like you, both of you... But you're my friends, and you're together, I will try to contain myself." Sirius said, plastering a grin on his face to try and hide how awkward he was feeling. Remus nodded and Sirius patted his friends shoulder before going back into the living room, he sat down on the sofa next to Lucius and put the teat of the bottle to Harry's mouth.

Lucius laughed as the baby began to drink greedily, "He takes after you."

"Bugger off!" Sirius laughed.

James and Remus, who'd just walked back in, exchanged looks and Remus nodded towards the door. "We should get going." James said, "Let you two talk."

"Sure." Sirius said, "You still coming over later in the week?" James nodded and then he and Remus left, leaving Sirius and Lucius alone.

**_~*~*~*~*~HB~HB~*~*~*~*~_**

Lucius looked up as Sirius walked into the living room, "Is he asleep?" He asked.

"Yup, away with the fairies." Sirius smiled, "Would you like a drink? I've got tea, pumpkin juice or firewhisky."

"Tempting as the firewhisky sounds I should probably stay sober..." Lucius smiled, "But a mug of tea would be great." Sirius nodded and led the other teenager into the kitchen, making them both mugs of tea before they sat at the kitchen table. "I... I want to be a part of his life but... I can't see how I can be. If my family find out about this they will kill me, and then come after him..." Lucius tried to explain.

Sirius nodded, "I understand that." He said, "But I do want you to be in Harry's life if possible."

"How would we explain to a kid that he can't tell anyone I'm his father?"

"We just tell him the truth, once he's old enough anyway... I don't want to be lying to him about anything." Sirius said.

Lucius nodded, "I'm not going to be the best father but... Well I do love that kid."

"That's all you need to do." Sirius said, "But." He added, turning serious, "If I ever hear that you have been trying to push death eater ideals onto my son I will never let you see him again, I want to make that clear now. I don't want him getting involved in that stuff."

"Noted." Lucius said quietly.

"Good." Sirius nodded, "So I know it's going to be difficult, especially over the next few months with you graduating and getting married... Just make sure you let me know a day or so in advance if you want to come over and visit." He said.

"That's fine." Lucius said, "You know, I think you're going to make a great dad."

Sirius' face lit up, "Thank you." He murmured.

**_~*~*~*~*~HB~HB~*~*~*~*~_**

The baby was screaming again by the time Remus and James came to visit a few days later, "Shut up." Sirius was saying over and over again as he rocked the baby and stroked his hair, "Oh god! What is wrong with you?!"

"Sirius?" James said, drawing his attention to him and James.

"He wont stop crying! I don't know what's wrong!" Sirius said, tears streaking down his own cheeks.

Remus walked over to his friend and took the baby off him, "Hey, don't cry, I'll take Harry for a little walk in the garden yeah? See if that wont calm him." Remus said, cradling the baby, grabbing a blanket off the coffee table and heading outside.

Sirius collapsed onto the sofa, his shoulders shaking with sobs, James sat next to him, holding his friend close as Sirius cried. "It's okay Sirius, babies cry sometimes." James soothed.

"I'm failing as a dad!" Sirius wailed.

"Of course you're not." James said, Sirius ignored him and continued to cry until finally he had exhausted himself and all his tears had dried up.

"I'm sorry... I'm just tired, he's barely shut up in days." Sirius mumbled finally, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

James gave his friend a smile, "It's fine, come on, let's run you a nice bath and then put you to sleep. Rem and I can watch over Harry for a bit."

"But -"

"Sirius! Come on." James said, standing up and leading his friend upstairs to the bathroom. It took him an hour to get Sirius settled down but finally the teenager fell into a restless sleep. When James went back downstairs Remus was sat on the sofa with Harry gurgling away in his arms, "Siri okay?" The werewolf asked quietly.

"Just tired, he had a bath and is asleep now, hopefully he'll feel better when he wakes up." James said, Remus nodded and James sat next to him, resting his head on emus' shoulder and laughing as Harry grabbed at his fingers.

**_~*~*~*~*~HB~HB~*~*~*~*~_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapters. I love you!!**_

_**~x~SexySiri~x~**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**Moving forwards.**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~._**

"How much stuff do you have?!" Sirius laughed as James lugged a third trunk through the door.

James let out a sigh, "Well my dad's sent over a load of stuff for you, food and clothes for Harry and stuff." He explained.

"Sweet, we're low on food, and the bub's growing so fast he needs new clothes every other week!" Sirius said with a smile, leading James through to the living room where Remus was sat with Harry. "'Meda said she was going to take Harry tonight so that I can have a little break, she also said she'd keep him until tomorrow evening so I was thinking we could get some firewhisky in?"

"Sounds great." Remus said, tapping little Harry's nose and making the baby gurgle happily.

"You need a mug of tea before you start unpacking?" Sirius asked James.

The other teenager pulled a face, "Umm... Nah, some help would be great though." He said.

Sirius rolled his eyes "Come on then." He said, taking Harry off Remus, "Little one can lie on your bed, he loves looking at the ceiling for some reason." Sirius, James and Remus headed up to the guest room, James casting feather light charms on the trunks to float them up there. Sirius placed little Harry down on the bed, handing him a soft toy to clutch at as he stared at the ceiling, gurgling happily to himself, then Sirius turned, helping James start to unpack.

_**~*~*~*~HB~HB~*~*~*~**_

"Thanks again 'Meda." Sirius smiled as his cousin took Harry.

"It's no problem." Andromeda said, taking the bag Sirius handed her, "We're going to have fun aren't we?" She added, grinning at the baby who gave a sort of smile in reply. "You kids have fun too." She said, "You deserve it." Then she turned and left, Sirius watched with a smile before turning back, walking into the house. James and Remus were sat on the sofa, talking quietly, they looked up as Sirius walked back in.

"Movie time?" James asked and Sirius nodded, grinning as he flicked the switch on his muggle TV and put in the film they'd chosen to watch. He sat down on the sofa next to James and picked up a cushion, playing with it as James leant against Remus. Sirius let out a small sigh as a jolt of loneliness shot through him, he wished he had someone there for him... Instead of always playing the gooseberry to James and Remus. "You okay?" Remus asked as he handed his friend a bottle of firewhisky.

"Fine." Sirius said, managing a small smile before drinking most of the bottle at once. James and Remus exchanged worried looks but said nothing, instead letting Sirius lie to them. It was only when he managed to drink five bottles of firewhisky in ten minutes that James decided enough was enough and turned the film off, "Oi!!" Sirius said angrily. "I was watching that!" His words were slightly slurred and James sighed.

"Talk to us Siri... You're obviously unhappy. What's going on?"

"I'm fine." Sirius laughed, rolling his eyes as he opened another bottle of firewhisky.

"Sirius..."

"What do you want me to say?!" Sirius spat, "That I'm sick of being alone? Sick of being that stupid fat bastard left holding his baby whilst you two piss of to go and fuck? Sick of Lucius cancelling coming to see Harry because of his stupid wedding?! I hate it!! All of it!!" Sirius stood up and started to pace, then he suddenly stopped and slumped down into the armchair, "I'm fat... and I'm lonely." He mumbled, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them, trying to hide his tears.

"You're not fat." James said, "In fact, considering you had a baby only a month or so ago you're incredibly skinny!" He added, moving to kneel by Sirius' chair and stroking the teenager's hair, Sirius leant into the touch and gave a sniffle as James planted a kiss to his forehead. "You knew things would be tough Honey, but you're coping really well considering everything." James said gently.

"Yeah, you're a brilliant dad to Harry." Remus added, moving to pick up one of the empty bottles of firewhisky Sirius had knocked over. "It's perfectly normal for a single parent to feel overwhelmed and lonely." He said, "But you're not alone, you have us."

"Hmm." Sirius mumbled, swiping at his eyes. "Sorry..." He said finally.

"Don't apologise, you have every right to feel like this." James said quietly, hugging Sirius tightly and moving him back over to the sofa, holding him until he fell asleep. "I'm worried about him." James murmured, looking down at his sleeping friend, Remus nodded his agreement, also worried. "He's so sad..." James added.

"I don't think it's post natal depression but it's definitely something." Remus said quietly. "What time is 'Meda bringing Harry back tomorrow?"

James shrugged, "Not until late I think."

"Okay, we should try and persuade Sirius to go and see a healer or something, just so that we can be certain of his state of mind." Remus said, James nodded.

**_~*~*~*~HB~HB~*~*~*~_**

It was surprisingly easy to persuade Sirius to go and see a healer and so at eleven the next morning Remus and James found themselves sat in the waiting room of the Hogsmede surgery waiting for their friend to finish his appointment. James looked up and gave Sirius a smile as he walked into the room, "Done?"

"Yup." Sirius nodded and Remus and James stood up, walking out of the surgery. "I got cheering potions." Sirius said quietly when they were outside, "And I have to go back next week, the healer thinks it's mild post natal depression or something."

"Oh... Well it's good that they've given you potions..." James said, "So... You wanna go get ice cream?"

"Yeah." Sirius smiled and so they headed down towards the ice cream parlour, buying themselves some big cones of chocolate ice cream. "Wow... Seems like forever since I was out of that house." Sirius said quietly as they walked out of Hogsmede.

"Well now that we're around that can change." Remus said, "I have to walk James at least twice a day or he goes insane." He added with a smirk, making Sirius laugh and James pout.

Sirius licked at his ice cream cone and frowned when he noticed the other two had stopped walking and were staring at him, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Remus said, glancing at James who looked away, his ears flushing red. Remus frowned to himself but on seeing Sirius' confused expression simply wrapped an arm around his friend and continued to walk, changing the subject, "You remember that time in fourth year when we walked down here? And Peter said he'd seen a giraffe?"

"Because we'd persuaded him to smoke some Gillyweed and he was trying to pretend he was hallucinating, even though Gilly doesn't make you hallucinate..." Sirius said, remembering it all with a fond smile before sighing, Peter hadn't been to visit him once since he'd had the baby. Remus winced, realising he'd only gone and upset the other teenager, then Sirius suddenly grinned, "Come on." He said, grabbing James and Remus' arms and dragging them around the corner, through some trees until they came to a stop by a big lake, "We should go swimming."

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Let me know what you think._**

**_xx_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Previously: **Sirius suddenly grinned, "Come on." He said, grabbing James and Remus' arms and dragging them around the corner, through some trees until they came to a stop by a big lake, "We should go swimming."_

_

* * *

_

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

**A swimmingly awkward atmosphere.**

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**

James' eyes widened as Sirius started to strip off, "What are you doing?" He croaked.

"Going swimming, I don't want to get my clothes wet." Sirius shrugged, pulling off his boxers and laughing as Remus and James both looked away quickly, "Oh for Merlin's sake! You've both seen it all before." He said before diving into the lake, laughing as he resurfaced, "Are you coming in or what?" James and Remus exchanged looks before James shrugged and also stripped off, blushing as Sirius didn't hide the fact that he was staring, Remus raised a slight eyebrow, wandering exactly what Sirius was playing at, the fact that Sirius ogled him when he stripped too only confused the werewolf further. Remus jumped into the lake, swimming over to James who was splashing water at Sirius, "You know, I'm pretty sure this is illegal."

"Oh Moony lighten up." Sirius laughed, diving under the water and swimming away.

"Damn those cheering potions are working." James laughed.

"Hmm..." Remus replied, wondering why he felt so uncomfortable in this situation,

James frowned, "Remmie?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing... I just... I dunno... I might sit on the grass for a bit, I'm not really in the mood for swimming. You go ahead though." Remus said.

James looked bothered, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go on."

James gave a small smile and leant over to kiss Remus, gasping slightly as their naked bodies touched, "How about we make use of that silencing charm we put on the bedroom later on?" James murmured in Remus' ear, nipping at his earlobe slightly.

"Hmm..." Remus moaned, biting down on his lip as James' hand ghosted over his thighs.

"Great," James grinned, pulling back and kissing Remus one last time before swimming off, calling for Sirius who was half way across the lake. Remus climbed out of the water and cast a drying charm on himself, pulling on his boxers and jeans quickly before anyone came past, he sat down next to a tree and wished he had a book with him, or at least could transfigure something into a book but they weren't taught that until seventh year. Remus sighed, they'd all grown up so much these past few months that it seemed weird they were only just going into sixth year. Remus couldn't help but smile as he thought of how much James had matured, when they'd first got together they'd had so many arguments about James beating up slytherin's for no reason but now... Nothing... Well not nothing, Remus wasn't stupid enough to believe that James didn't curse Snape at all anymore but... Well it wasn't as much, which was a start right?

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

Later on, when Sirius was putting Harry to bed, Remus turned to James, "Didn't you feel just a little bit awkward today? When we were in the lake." He asked quietly.

"Not really... Should I have?" James asked.

Remus shrugged, "I dunno... It just felt odd." He said.

James frowned, "'Cause we were naked? 'Cause we've both slept with Sirius? Or 'cause he didn't hide the fact that he finds us both attractive?" On receiving another shrug in reply James sighed, "Look, all I know is, Sirius was happy, really happy... And I haven't seen him like that in months. So yeah, maybe it was mildly awkward but whatever... We used to do stuff like this all the time."

"Not since we've been dating." Remus grumbled.

James laughed, "You sure the awkward feeling wasn't just jealousy at someone else staring at my body?!" He asked with a grin, Remus flushed, looking away. James laughed some more and kissed his boyfriend, "Stupid sod... I love you." He murmured.

"Yeah I know... I love you too. It's just... Well in the past month we've both kissed him... And he's made it clear he likes us both. It's confusing me." Remus sighed.

"Look just ignore it yeah? Stop worrying about it. I love you, you love me. That's all that matters okay?"

Remus gave a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, yeah you're right."

James grinned, "How about we have an early night?" He whispered, Remus smirked and stood up, holding out his hand and leading James up the stairs. He paused when he heard Sirius reading Harry a story, "What is it?" James asked quietly.

"Well... Yesterday he said how we were always going off to fuck and leaving him alone." Remus murmured.

"Oh." James sighed, "Maybe we should hang with him tonight then." He said before looking guilty as the door to Harry's room opened. "He asleep?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded, "Yup, I'm gonna go to bed too I think. I know it's early but... Well he'll probably wake me up in a few hours anyway so..." He gave a small shrug, "Anyway, goodnight."

"Night Siri." James murmured, watching as his friend headed away. Then James turned to Remus and grinned, waiting until Sirius' bedroom door has closed before grabbing his boyfriend and kissing him hard, "Come on." He murmured when they parted, dragging Remus down the hall to their own bedroom.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

* * *

**_Sorry it's short, next one will be longer, I promise._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Date.**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**_

"Hey, could you guys watch Harry tonight?" Sirius asked James, "I know it's a lot to ask." He added, it had been full moon the night before and Remus was asleep upstairs, recovering, Andromeda had been kind enough to take Harry for the night so that Sirius could be Padfoot, Not that Andromeda had had any idea what Sirius was doing.

"Sure, we'll be fine. Where are you going?" James asked.

Sirius flushed slightly, "I have a date." He admitted.

James' eyes widened and he felt a small stab at his heart, he pushed it away quickly and put on a cheery face, "Oh, anyone I know?"

"Brent Lucas." Sirius mumbled, James nodded, Brent was a really nice guy from the year above them. "You think it's too early don't you?" Sirius said, "Too soon after having Harry... Too soon after Bryce."

"No, not if it makes you happy." James said gently.

Sirius shrugged, looking James in the eye, "I just think it's for the best that I move on... For everyone." He said and James nodded, knowing exactly what Sirius meant by that.

"Well, I'm jealous as hell." James said with a smile, "But I'll still babysit the pup for you."

Sirius smiled and leant over and kissed James lightly on the cheek before standing up, "It is for the best." He said.

"Yeah..." James murmured, having to physically stop himself from reaching up to touch his cheek.

"You and Remus deserve to be happy." Sirius added.

"Right." James nodded.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, "So whatever attraction are between us we just ignore them yeah?"

"Sure... Would that be the attraction between you and I or the attraction between you and Rem?" James asked, smirking slightly.

Sirius raised a slight eyebrow, "Both of them."

"Could just have a threesome." James said, only half joking, Sirius laughed and opened his mouth to reply before stopping as Harry let out a wail from upstairs. James stood up then, "I'll go see to him, need the practice for tonight." He said, leaving the room and letting out a deep breathe as he went.

_**.~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~.**_

James and Remus looked up as Sirius walked in to the living room at nine that night, "Back already? I thought you'd be gone longer." James said.

"It's been three hours." Sirius pointed out, picking his son up from Remus' arms, "And what are you still doing up young man?" He asked, tapping Harry's nose and making him gurgle.

"He's been asleep but he woke up an hour or so ago crying, he was just hungry but now he wont settle." Remus said, sounding apologetic.

Sirius nodded, "He does this sometimes, food seems to wake him up. But hopefully he'll sleep through the rest of the night if he's awake now." He said, "I'll try and put him down now but if he's not tired then he wont sleep." Sirius left the room then, rocking Harry in his arms and singing him a soft lullaby.

"I thought he wouldn't be back 'till morning." James muttered, then he winced, "Oh god, I just basically called him a whore didn't I?"

Remus laughed, "Yup... I guess getting pregnant has changed his views on sex slightly." He said, it had changed all their views really, he and James were being incredibly careful with protection now.

Sirius walked back in, smiling slightly, "He's fast asleep, I swear he was just trying to piss you off." He said making them laugh.

"So how did your date go?" Remus asked.

"Alright... I spent the entire time worrying about Harry, maybe it is too soon." Sirius said, "Brent was really understanding though, said to call him in a few months if I was still interested, he couldn't promise he'd be single but he does like me."

"Of course he likes you." Remus smiled and Sirius flushed slightly as he sat down opposite his friends.

"Lucius is coming over tomorrow morning for an hour or two," Sirius said, "And then Reg's popping over in the afternoon. Is that okay?"

James smiled, "'Course it is." He said, he may not like Lucius Malfoy but he knew Harry needed to have his father around, and he and Remus loved having Regulus over. Sirius gave a small yawn and leant back against the chair he was in, "You guys want a drink?"

"I'll get them." James said, standing up and going into the kitchen.

"How are you?" Sirius asked Remus, the werewolf looked tired and Sirius felt instantly guilty for asking him to watch Harry that night.

Remus gave a half shrug, "I've had worse." He said, "It's just getting more taxing each month." At Sirius' worried look he quickly added, "I'm fine, I'm really fine."

"Good, I'm glad." Sirius smiled, moving to sit next to his friend, he took Remus' hand in his own and squeezed it gently. Remus smiled and leant his head against Sirius' shoulder, letting Sirius run a hand through his hair. James walked back in and handed out mugs of tea, sitting on the other side of Sirius and giving a small smile when Sirius instantly tried to move away from Remus, Remus gave a small whine and snuggled in even closer. Sirius gave James and apologetic look and James simply shrugged in reply, reaching over Sirius to stroke Remus' hair, before resting his own head on Sirius' other shoulder. Sirius frowned slightly, wondering what on earth was going on, "Missed you earlier, it was quiet here without you." Remus murmured, his breathe ghosting over Sirius' neck.

"Hmm..." Sirius mumbled, trying to ignore the stirring in his stomach.

"We were lonely." James added, his fingers playing with Sirius' own.

"Right." Sirius swallowed, taking a sip of his tea and hating the way his hand was shaking. Remus moved his hand, wrapping it around Sirius' neck and playing with his hair slightly. Sirius' breathe caught in his throat, his fingers curling slightly around James', James' fingers squeezed back gently before he raised Sirius' hand to his mouth and kissed it softly, "I'm glad you're back."

"We both are." Remus chipped in.

Sirius leapt up, nearly spilling his tea, "I should get to bed!" He yelped, racing from the room.

Remus and James exchanged looks and Remus sighed, moving closer to his boyfriend, "Maybe we came on a bit strong." He muttered.

"Yeah... We should be more casual... You are sure about this though right Rem? Making Si part of our relationship... It wont screw us up? Will it?"

"No it wont, I love you, and I love Siri, and you love the both of us... We just have to show him it is possible to love two people at once." Remus smiled, stroking James' hair before kissing him gently, then he pulled back and frowned, "Maybe we shouldn't be more casual... Maybe we should be more honest. Tell him straight what we want. It might be better than confusing him..."

James bit at his lip, "I guess." He muttered, feeling slightly apprehensive, Sirius could just directly say no that way and it was a worrying thought, would it destroy their friendship more than him putting them down casually?

"It'll be fine." Remus smiled, he and James had had a long talk earlier and realised that they both loved Sirius and wanted, needed, him to be part of their relationship, and Remus honestly thought that Sirius wanted the same. He just really hoped he wasn't wrong and that he wouldn't lose Sirius, and Harry, over it all.

* * *

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Please review._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_What makes you Happy._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
_**

Sirius let out a small growl as he caught the cup that flew along the table towards him, "Do you two mind? Some of us are trying to feed a baby and do our holiday work at the same time!" He snapped, scowling at James and Remus who'd been messing about.

"Sorry." James winced, "Why don't I take Harry?" He offered.

"I can cope!" Sirius said angrily before sighing, "Sorry... I just... I can do it."

James and Remus exchanged looks, "We know you can." James soothed, "But having a little help never hurt." He moved to take Harry but Sirius jerked away, "No, You guys carry on with what you're doing..." He mumbled, feeling mildly jealous that they had the time, and ease of mind, to be able to just muck about, sometimes Sirius felt so old compared to his friends... James moved away and sat back down but he and Remus were silent now, watching Sirius and occasionally sipping tea or munching toast. "Did you say Lucius was coming over today?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, he'll be here in an hour or so..." Sirius said, scrawling something on his parchment before swearing as Harry spat milk all over it, "Look what you've done!" He yelled making the baby start to cry.

James moved quickly and took Harry off Sirius, "Let's go for a walk." He murmured, carrying the child outside.

Sirius let out a deep breathe, tears sparkling in his eyes, "I can't do anything right." He whispered.

"That's rubbish and you know it." Remus said, moving and hugging his friend before casting a cleaning charm on the parchment.

"See? I could have done that but instead I yelled!"

Remus frowned, "Did you take your potion today?" He murmured and Sirius tensed.

"Of course I did!" He snapped, "I'm not stupid." He added, pulling roughly away from Remus.

"Okay, calm down I was only asking." Remus said gently, wrapping his arms around Sirius again and stroking his hair, feeling the younger boy sag against him. "You need to accept that Jay and I are here to help, because we want to. If we offer to hold Harry whilst you do your work then don't worry about saying yes. We love being here with you and we love looking after Harry."

Sirius gave a small nod, "I know... I know... I just... I don't like being dependant on other people." He mumbled.

"I can understand that..." Remus smiled before adding, "Stubborn git." And making Sirius laugh.

They both looked up as James walked back in with Harry, "Sorry darling." Sirius sniffed, taking his son off James.

"That's okay." James grinned earning himself a smack on the head off Sirius who had, of course, been talking to Harry. "Feeling better?" James asked his friend.

"Yeah thanks." Sirius said, managing a small smile as James squeezed his shoulder. He looked up in surprise as the floo went off and Lucius stepped through, "You're early."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "... Sorry?" He offered and Sirius laughed.

"You don't have to apologise! I was just surprised." He said, holding Harry out to Lucius who instantly took him, smiling down at his son.

"He's so small…" Lucius murmured.

"Yeah, he's a titch." Sirius smiled.

Lucius gave a small sigh, "I wish I could see you more often." He whispered to the child.

"I'll leave you to it." Sirius said gently, he squeezed Lucius' shoulder gently before leaving the room, James and Remus followed.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

James glanced at Sirius and bit at his lip, "What?" Sirius asked, giving his friend a strange look, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No! No..."

"Then why do you keep staring at me?" Sirius asked with an awkward chuckle and James and Remus exchanged looks. "What?" Sirius asked, starting to get angry.

"Well... The thing is... I... We... We both... Kind of..." Remus trailed off, stuttering away.

James sighed and patted his boyfriend's hand, "You know we both like you, right? And we know you have…feelings… for us." Sirius frowned slightly before giving a small nod, "Well it's just -"

"It's too complicated and you want to leave." Sirius interrupted with a nod, "That's fine, I get it…"

"What? No!" James choked, his face turning red, "You want us to leave?" He asked angrily.

Remus placed his hand gently on James' arm, "That's not what Sirius meant, is it Padfoot? He's just confused because we're not doing a very good job of explaining. And, well let's face it Pads, you do tend to over panic that we're going to go. Which we're not, not ever, not even if you tell us to. Because we care for you an awful lot, so much in fact that we want to include you in our relationship. That's what Jay was trying to explain."

Sirius dropped the magazine he was holding, "What?" He half whispered his eyes wide in shock.

"We want to include you in our relationship." Remus repeated.

Sirius' mouth opened and closed a few times, "I… I don't understand." He croaked out eventually, "What does that mean?"

James sighed and sat down with a thump, "Come on Si, you've heard of three way relationships, they're not that uncommon, you know how they work."

"Yeah but…"

"It's entirely up to you Sirius." Remus soothed, "But Jay and I love you, and we love Harry. We'd like to be a proper family…"

Sirius let out a deep breathe, scratching his head, "I… I need to…" He trailed off before letting out another deep breathe and leaving the room.

James gave a small sigh and Remus hugged him close, "It'll be okay." He murmured quietly, "It's probably just a surprise."

James gave a small nod, blinking tears away, "But… But what if he says no, what if he kicks us out?" He whispered.

"Don't think like that." Was all Remus said in reply.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Lucius looked up in surprise as Sirius walked back in, "Do I have to leave already?" He asked quietly.

"What? No." Sirius said, sitting down and running his hand through his hair, "You can stay as long as you want."

Lucius gave a small nod, stroking Harry's hair, "You okay?" He asked quietly, looking back up at Sirius.

"Yeah." Sirius said, giving a small sniff and wiping at his nose. "No… I dunno." He sighed.

Lucius frowned slightly, rocking Harry backwards and forwards as the child snored softly, "Want to talk about it?" He asked gently.

Sirius shrugged, "I just… This past year has been so messed up. Surely I should try to simplify my life rather than adding more mess." He mumbled.

Lucius frowned, "You're going to have to give me more than that to go on." He said with a small smile.

"I… Remus and James want to… They want me to join their relationship." Sirius mumbled.

"Oh… And do you want to?" Lucius asked, rocking Harry as he cried out.

Sirius shrugged, "Yeah but… I dunno… What about Harry?"

"Harry will be happy as long as you are. Besides, having three parental figures around will be good for him, especially when I can't be there." Lucius said sadly. "Seriously, do what makes you happy."

Sirius grunted, "I guess..." He murmured, wondering if he could really do this and make it work...


	24. Chapter 24

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Love.**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**_

James and Remus looked up as Sirius walked into their room carrying Harry. "Luc just left, Reg will be here soon." Sirius murmured, moving to sit on the double bed and lying Harry down on it.

"Oh." James muttered, failing to think of anything more sensible to say. Sirius gave a small nod and played with Harry's hand before tickling the baby's stomach, James and Remus watched him, wondering what was going on.

"I… I need to take a shower, could you guys watch Harry for a bit?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Sure." Remus said with a gentle smile but curious eyes.

"So Reg'll be here for a few hours…" Sirius said, sliding off the bed, "Then Andy will come and pick him up and take Harry back to hers. I figured we can talk properly then, if that's okay." He added quietly.

James gave a small nod as he started to grin, "That's fine." He breathed.

"Great." Sirius nodded, biting at his lip slightly before leaning forwards and kissing Harry's head, "Daddy's just going for a shower. Prongs and Moony are going to look after you okay bub? I'll be back soon." He murmured before giving James and Remus an awkward smile and leaving.

James frowned, "I… Is this a good thing?" He asked quietly.

"Hopefully." Remus said, "I mean… If he was kicking us out he would have done so by now."

"Yeah." James murmured, moving to pick Harry up and laughing as the boy gurgled happily, "Aren't you gorgeous." He crooned softly and Remus chuckled.

"He's the sweetest." He agreed, "You know, I wanted him to be mine so much…" He murmured, "I was worried that if he wasn't I wouldn't have a connection with him… How wrong was I?" He laughed, stroking Harry's hair.

James frowned slightly, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Rem… I know it's something I probably should know but… If Harry had been yours would he have been a… a werewolf?" He asked gently.

Remus gave a small shrug, "Fifty fifty chance." He muttered, "Sirius and I never discussed it, we both knew it was a possibility but we both refused to mention, or even think of it. It was selfish of me to want Harry to be mine really… Most born werewolves don't make it past the third transformation; it's too much for their bodies…"

James put Harry back down on the bed and wrapped his arm around Remus, "It's not selfish to want to be able to have a child." He said gently, kissing Remus' forehead.

"Hmm…" Remus shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyway, I still have Harry even if he isn't biologically mine."

"Do you want kids one day? Like a big family?" James asked, picking Harry up again and placing him in Remus' arms.

Remus looked down at the child and gave a small smile, "I think so… But… We are only young James. We've only just finished OWLS. I love Harry to bits but I think… If I were to have children I would like to wait until I was older and had a decent job. Plus… Well I'd need to know that I wouldn't be passing on my… my illness."

James frowned, "Maybe there's a way…"

"There isn't, not a way to stop it being passed on. But if being with this little angel has taught me anything it's that biology isn't so important, you can love a child that isn't yours by blood." Remus said, frowning as Harry started to cry, then he pulled a face as the smell hit his nostrils, "Gross. You can change him." And handed the boy to James.

"What?" James whined, "So not fair!" But he took the child and headed to the nursery room to change him, knowing that Remus wanted some space following their conversation, the future was never something Remus particularly enjoyed discussing. James expertly changed Harry's nappy before carrying the child downstairs to the living room and laying him in the baby seat there, getting a rattle off the sofa and shaking it gently in front of Harry, smiling as the baby gurgled happily. Remus wandered in a while later and sat next to James, watching Harry with a small smile. They sat silently for a while, James taking Remus' hand as they both watched Harry.

Then Sirius walked in and they both looked up, "He been okay?"

"Hmm… Bit stinky for a while there though." James chuckled, tickling Harry's tummy and making the baby squeal.

Sirius smiled and bent down to kiss Harry's head, "Thanks for watching him." He murmured.

"Of course we did!" Remus exclaimed.

Sirius smiled and sat down opposite the other two, "I'm very lucky to have you here." He said quietly, looking at them carefully, "And I am glad you're here. I know I might not be great at showing it but I do appreciate having you around."

James smiled and leant forwards for a second, touching Sirius' knee briefly, "We know you do babe."

Sirius snorted, "Babe? You haven't called me that in ages."

Remus laughed, "Didn't you start that just to annoy Peter?"

James nodded, "That and Sweetie-pie and honey-buns." He smirked, moving to hug Sirius when he noticed the boy's hurt expression, "Peter doesn't deserve to have you, or us, as a friend." He murmured gently.

"I miss him…" Sirius muttered, "I mean… I knew he found the whole gay thing difficult but… He's still talking to you two! Only difference between us is that I was too pissed to use protection."

"You didn't use protection?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow, he'd been under the assumption that whatever protection Sirius had used had failed.

Sirius flushed, "Not with Lucius, or Bryce." He muttered, "But Bryce and I had been dating for a while and… Well Luc and I were both pissed, which is no excuse and trust me, I've learnt that lesson."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "You realise that not using protection with Bryce was -"

"Yes I am aware it was stupid. It just… it seemed like a romantic nice thing to do, no condom's… I should have been taking the potion but… Like I said, I've learnt now anyway."

James grinned, "For all his lecturing Remus isn't exactly a saint when drunk." He chuckled, earning himself a swat on the arm from his boyfriend, "He was begging me once when we had no Johnny's."

Sirius frowned, "Oh. I thought you were…" He trailed off.

James smiled, "We're both on the potion now." He said quietly, "Madame Pomfrey had a quiet word when she clicked that we might have been Harry's fathers…"

Sirius winced, "Bet that wasn't awkward at all." He chuckled, "She's sorting out a prescription for me too but it has to wait until my hormones are balanced a bit. Not like there's a rush…" He added quietly.

James moved away slightly, "Siri…" He started but was cut off as the floo burst into life and Regulus stepped out.

"Hey." The teenager grinned and Sirius smiled back, standing up to hug his brother.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

James and Remus smiled and said goodbye to Regulus, giving him quick hugs, he was almost like their younger brother too these days. "Are you sure about taking Harry?" Sirius asked Andromeda, "I feel as if I'm taking advantage of you rather…"

Andromeda laughed, "It's fine sweetheart." She said, "I enjoy having him. You lot have a good evening." And with that Andromeda flooed away, Harry in her arms. Regulus hugged Sirius again before following his cousin.

Sirius looked at James and Remus for a second, "Drink?" He offered.

"I'm okay." James murmured and Remus said the same. Sirius nodded and bit at his lip before sitting down, James and Remus did the same but deliberately sat apart and not side by side, not wanting to scare Sirius.

Sirius let out a small sigh, "I've been thinking about what you said…" He said quietly.

"Oh." James said stupidly.

Sirius ran his hand over his face, "I suppose we can give it a go and see how it turns out but… I don't want to lose you as friends."

"That would never happen!" James exclaimed angrily.

Sirius gave a small nod, "Okay." He said, "But I… Well my last relationship wasn't exactly perfect so I'm a little… a little bit…" Sirius trailed off and Remus gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's normal that you're cautious." The werewolf said gently, moving to sit next to Sirius, James moved to the other side. "We love you Sirius." Remus said.

"And we just want to make you happy." James added.

"I… I don't… I mean I'm not. I…" Sirius bit at his lip.

Remus touched his knee, "What is it? You can tell us."

"Slowly, we have to go slowly." Sirius mumbled, his cheeks flushed, "I'm not ready for… That."

"Of course, we go as slowly as you like. I'll just have to take James flying instead, it's the only way to curb his sexual appetite." Remus chuckled, earning himself a swat on the arm from James.

Sirius frowned, "But the two of you…"

"No! Oh no… It's us now Sirius, you, me and Remus. Not Rem and me and then you on the side. We're in this together." James said.

Remus took Sirius' hands, "Look, this, this has no rules right? We set it as we go, whatever we feel comfortable with. Just like any relationship. But James and I have agreed that we won't be sleeping together unless you are participating or watching or whatever…"

Sirius' eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed, "That sounds…" He trailed off, his tongue darting out to lick his lips before he gave a small nod, "Well if that's what you want… But umm… It might be a while."

"That's fine." Remus said gently.

Sirius gave a small nod and bit at his lip, "So…"

James moved and kissed Sirius gently before doing the same to Remus, "I've got the new Quidditch pod, the Cannons vs the Harpies game from Saturday, why don't we watch that tonight?" He asked quietly.

Sirius smiled, "Sounds great." He said.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Epilogue._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
_**

Sirius grinned as Andromeda handed Harry to him, "Congratulations, I can't believe you've graduated! All of you." She added as James and Remus walked over too, along with James' father.

James smiled and wrapped his arm around Sirius, "Are you still okay to have Harry tonight?" He asked his father.

"Of course." Joseph Potter smiled, "I love having him. You lot have fun at your party." James had come clean to his father about his relationship with Remus and Sirius just over a year ago and Joseph had been nothing but accepting. "And you're staying after you pick him up?" Joseph asked.

"Yup, lunch at yours, dinner at 'Meda's." Sirius nodded, "Are you staying with Granddad tonight?" He asked Harry.

"Yeah! Granddad!" Harry giggled, Joseph had started to call himself Granddad pretty much instantly after being told about his son's relationship with Sirius and Remus.

"We'll take him back with us whilst we get ready and sort his stuff for you." Sirius told Joseph who nodded, "You're going to have to walk." Sirius added, talking to Harry who pouted. "Come on kid, you're a big boy now…" Sirius said, biting at his lip, he truly sucked at this part of parenting.

Remus cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow as Harry opened his mouth to start crying, "Harry, don't even think about it." He said quietly, moving to take Harry off Sirius, "You do want to go and have fun with Granddad tonight right? Then I suggest you behave." He added as Harry gave a small nod, the boy scowled but didn't complain when Remus put him down on the floor.

"Thanks." Sirius mumbled in Remus' ear and the boy squeezed his hand gently. Andromeda gave a small smile, finding it amusing that the three boys had settled into different parenting roles.

"Why don't I take Harry now?" Joseph offered, "You can drop his things off on the way to the party and it'll give you a better chance to get ready."

Sirius frowned, "Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's an extra hour and any extra time with my favourite grandson is brilliant." Joseph smiled, tussling Harry's hair and making the toddler giggle.

James smirked, "Careful, you'll upset his imaginary brothers." He said with a grin.

Joseph chuckled, "So long as they are imaginary for the next year or so…" He said gently and James rolled his eyes, he and his father had had this conversation countless times. Although Joseph doted on Harry he wanted James, Remus and Sirius to wait before having more children, wanted them to get somewhere in their lives first.

"Oi Potter! See you guys at mine in an hour?" Jason Seigl yelled out as he walked past with his girlfriend.

"Yup!" James called back, "We should get going." He added to his father and Andromeda.

"Thanks for coming." Sirius murmured as he hugged his cousin.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world. I am so proud of you." She replied, making Sirius flushed.

Joseph smiled as he hugged James, "Your mother would have been ridiculously proud of you." He chuckled before turning to Remus, "And I know your parents would have been too." He added, knowing that today had been difficult for the boy, what with his parents having both died only a few months ago.

"Thanks." Remus said his voice choked slightly.

"Right. You be good for Granddad okay? And we'll see you tomorrow." Sirius told Harry, leaning down to kiss his son's head, James and Remus hugged the boy, "We'll use the two way mirrors before flooing over, if he sees one of us then he'll probably want to come back so…" Sirius told Joseph quietly.

"Of course." The man smiled.

"Bye then." Remus said, taking Sirius and James' hands and leading them away.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

James flopped down onto the sofa, "I can't believe we've actually graduated…" He said, giving a small, happy sigh.

"It's not over yet, NEWT results aren't here for another few weeks." Remus reminded him.

Sirius groaned, "Don't remind me!"

"You'll be fine." Remus reassured the other boy, "Everyone knows you'll get into healer school."

Sirius wrinkled his nose and leant against James who wrapped an arm around him, "We should really get ready for this party." James muttered as Remus sat down on the other side of him and slid his hand into James'.

"Hmm… And get Harry's stuff ready for your dad." Sirius agreed but didn't move.

"Oh, what was that letter you got this morning?" Remus asked James suddenly.

James gave a small smile, "Just the official conditional offer from the aurours." He said, "Sorry, I forgot about it what with graduation and stuff… Besides we already knew I had the offer so…" He shrugged, smiling some more as Sirius kissed him gently.

"Can just imagine you as an aurour… Sexy." Sirius grinned.

"You saying I'm not sexy anyway?" James asked with mock outrage.

They both turned to Remus who was sitting quietly, "You okay?" Sirius asked his lover, Remus has been searching for a job for months but even with his predicted NEWT grades (pretty much straight O's) it hadn't been easy.

"Yeah." Remus said with a sad smile, "I knew it wouldn't be easy once I graduated anyway…"

"You'll find something Rem…" James said gently.

"Hmm… At least I get to spend time with Harry if I'm stuck not working." Remus said.

Sirius looked at his boyfriend, "Rem… Why not just write that book you're always talking about, that way you can work your own hours and spend time with Harry. Plus I'm pretty certain it'll be a bestseller…"

Remus pulled a face, "Yeah but… I wouldn't be bringing any money in whilst writing… I don't want to be relying on you two!"

"Remus, aurour training is virtually unpaid…" James said.

"You guys can live off my money. Remus you being at home means that we want be spending so much on Harry's childcare if you can have him some days rather than him going to nursery. Jay you will more than make up the money after completing aurour training. This is what people in relationships do right? Share money…" Sirius said, "Plus we don't have to pay rent since I own the house which will help."

"How much of your Uncle's money is left?" Remus asked Sirius, money wasn't something they discussed often, despite being completely open and honest with each other.

Sirius shrugged, "Enough for the four of us to live on for quite a few years." He said, "Plus some."

James nodded, "Rem, I really think you should write this book. Even fi you insist on still looking for jobs whilst doing so…"

Remus frowned, "I'll think about it." He murmured.

"Great!" Sirius grinned, standing up and dragging the other two with him, "Come on, we need to get changed, we can talk about all this boring stuff tomorrow. We have the rest of our lives after all!"

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_


End file.
